


of gold and filth

by Trilies



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Boob job, Collars, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dimiclaude Wild Weekend (Fire Emblem), Dimiclaude Wild Weekend 2020, Dom/sub Play, FaceFucking, First Time Domming, Human Furniture, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Clamps, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, multiple dominants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies
Summary: Normally, as a general rule of their bedroom life, Dimitri is the more dominant one. He holds them down, he fucks them, and they're all grateful for it. Except, one morning, he comes to them with a surprise:"I was thinking, next time, I could possibly play the servant."Dimitri has never been the one on bottom, whether subservient or otherwise, but not a single one of them can think to refuse him. However, this leaves Claude, Sylvain, and Felix with quite the predicament:How can they dominate someone this fragile?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	of gold and filth

"So... I was thinking, possibly next time, I could play the servant."   
  
And Claude, Sylvain, and Felix all pause.  
  
At his seat of their private little breakfast table, Dimitri blushes a bit while fiddling with his food instead of eating it. Sure, he'd said he'd had something he wanted to bring up to all of them about their private little bedroom game... But even Claude has to admit he's surprised. He couldn't have expected it would be anything like _this_. At least, not with their usual bedroom dynamics.   
  
Behind closed doors, a secret they keep from everyone but their closest friends, the four of them engage in a romance that touches on most things a romance does. The tender care, the adoration, spending time with one another... And, of course, sex. In that realm, Dimitri has always been, hmm.... A dominant force. On top. Even Sylvain has been beneath him, and outright said he doesn't have that kind of interest towards anyone _besides_ Dimitri.   
  
That's stayed true in their "games" beforehand. Dimitri _likes_ using his strength against the three of them, able to manhandle and hold onto them so easily. He likes the quiet aftercare which follows almost even more. Needless to say, he's good at both things, especially the latter. Claude could theorize all day on why Dimitri feels that way, this man who has lost so much and feels a need to cling to it with his own two hands.   
  
It's been such a _constant_ in the entire time that they've all been together that... Claude, admittedly, never thought of switching it up. Judging by the looks on Sylvain and Felix's faces, he's not been the only one. "Oh," Sylvain says, the one to break the silence. "Well, you know I'm here for whatever you'd like, Dima."   
  
Of course Sylvain would say that. While he's kept it hidden from people an extraordinary amount, Sylvain is ultimately a pleaser when it comes to those he cares about. It's why he's done a _lot_ of shit through most of his life, even if many used to think (and some still do) that he was nothing but a playboy wasting his title and his life away. He's the type who played the clown if it made his friends relax a little, or fuss over him in favor of any alternatives. The kind of guy who would take a serious blow for one of the loves of his life.   
  
Well, while Sylvain might be the kind of guy who would automatically say 'yes' to a request by someone he generally loves... Claude can't really see any reason _not_ to disagree, and so he puts on his best reassuring smile for Dimitri. He knows it has to mean a lot to their lover that he was able to work up the nerve to ask for this at all. "Sure, Mitya. Sounds interesting! I mean, I've tied down Felix before and had fun." He winks.   
  
Out of all of them, Felix has clearly been the most surprised and caught off guard person in the group. This entire time, he's been staring at Dimitri with all the grace of a startled cat disturbed from its sunspot. Yet at Claude's teasing, he snaps an embarrassed glare over at him. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"  
  
"Only for as long as you clearly still enjoyed it~," Claude purrs, still remembering how beautifully Felix's skin had looked with wax dripping across his muscles, and riding him until they'd both fallen apart from pleasure. Any complaining Felix does on this particular matter is pure performance.   
  
Felix's reaction of scoffing and rolling his eyes proves that point neatly, and then he glances back at Dimitri warily. It's an expression that has Claude paying a little bit more attention than normal, because it's been a while since Felix has looked over at Dimitri that way. There's no denying that they were awkward and careful around each other at the start of all this, but... Claude had thought they'd move past that. "So you want that?" he asks, voice calm in that way which hints the rest of him is antsy.  
  
Dimitri slowly nods, but it's not exactly _hesitant_ , as far as Claude can tell. "I'm certain," he says. "There's no reason to discard it simply because I haven't had a chance to try it before. So.... I was thinking-" He's interrupted by a knock at the door, and Dimitri rises up to answer it. Depending on how the night before has gone for them at any given time, sometimes they can all be in.... quite a state, one that they don't always care to completely fix up when they're in private together. Dimitri has taken it upon himself to be the responsible one when little interruptions like this happen.   
  
After all, for fairly obvious reasons, he's always been the one most put together nine times out of ten when they've spent the night in the same bed. At least, that's how it's been before.   
  
There's some quiet exchange of words over at the door, cracked open only the barest amount, before Dimitri nods and shuts it for a second. Regret and annoyance is all across his face before he even speaks up. "I'm afraid that we're about to receive a visitor that's come much earlier than we were expecting, and so I'm going to go get dressed in order to deal with him hastily. I'm sorry - I wish we could have prolonged our breakfast."   
  
"Does someone need to be put in their place?" Felix asks, some of his tension easing up in exchange for a spark in those bright eyes of his. In a twist of chance and fate, Felix has landed himself one of the highest positions in the land under only the king and on, at the _best_ , equal standing with anyone else. When push comes to shove in politics, Felix is a lot less hesitant than Dimitri to use his position like a club. Dimitri would stop him more often, and does, on occasion... except it works out rather well for him.   
  
When used correctly - and Sylvain's much better social aptitude ensures it does most of the time - then it comes off with Dimitri looking so much more _reasonable_ than the sharp and independent Duke Fraldarius, and the only one who can help "control" his childhood best friend. It makes people more inclined to listen to Dimitri's much milder suggestions, unaware that Felix is only helping to serve drag the conversational "setting" further and further in their direction.  
  
This time, however, Dimitri shakes his head. "No, I think it may be better if this particular noble gets a somewhat gentler greeting," he says. "I'm sorry... I'll see you all later, for dinner, all right?"   
  
As much as they all might greedily want to keep Dimitri to themselves and no one else, well... What can they do? They all agree. It's just like how they agree when Claude has to go off for his own business in order to help open up Almyra and improve his country, or how Felix needs to occasionally leave the capital so that he can ensure the people of Fraldarius are doing well. Sometimes, there are things one needs to do in order to make the change they want to see, and that means not being as selfish as they might want or deserve.   
  
Anyway. Dimitri being preoccupied for most of the morning and no doubt the afternoon is a good thing, in some aspects.   
  
  
  
  
  
Claude, as a visiting royal, doesn't have a lot on his plate some days, but Sylvain and Felix both do. After finishing their breakfast, they all agree to meet again at lunch, and then set off to finish their work. With so much time, he goes to dig through some of their collective _naughty_ books - the kind that a lot of Fodlan nobles would be _aghast_ at the idea of, and yet many absolutely still hoard away in private libraries or in the desks of their bedrooms where no one else is allowed to look. He knows that's true because he once stumbled upon Lorenz having one such book and getting flustered. It'd been kind of funny seeing the way he'd panicked upon being found out.   
  
And even if he hadn't found out anything about Lorenz, Sylvain had mentioned seeing such books with some of the girls who had tried to flirt with him once upon a time. Books that he had remembered, and taken for himself. Books that Dimitri had tried very hard to find on his own, when they had all first started this relationship. Books that they've all gathered together for easy reading, whenever they need an idea of how to spice up their bedroom lives, or are bored waiting for the others.   
  
Throughout the morning, Claude digs through them for an idea of what to use on Dimitri, because what could possibly get through to a guy like that? He's taller than them, although it's not much of a difference with Sylvain, and he can shatter actual metal weaponry with his bare hands. With Felix, rope and a blindfold had been enough to tease him. Sylvain had reacted well to orgasm denial. With Dimitri.... What?  
  
When the three of them meet up for lunch again, hardly any attention is paid towards their food considering the books Claude dumps on the table and how Felix almost immediately begins an aggravated pace throughout the small private room they've gathered in. "So, I've been thinking too," Sylvain says, plucking a book out from Claude's selection in order to quickly flick through it. "He's had to gain an interest in it for _some_ reason, so.... I mean, it would be reasonable to guess that he might want to be tied up like we've done to you two, right?"   
  
"Are we sure about that?" Felix asks, sharp and snapped out, moreso than he is usually. Claude turns his head, watching as their lover paces aggressively over near some hanging artwork commissioned by Ignatz. Felix is retying his hair back into a long bun again, not because its prior ponytail had any faults but simply to find some method of dispersing his anxious energy. "For five years, after those scum had attempted to lock him up after framing him, he was on the run to not get caught again... Who could really care for being tied and bound again?"   
  
Claude taps his fingers along the table. "I can't say that sort of thinking is wrong," he says slowly, reminding just how tense Felix had been when he'd first tried some ropeplay with him. Felix hasn't had quite as bad an experience has Dimitri has throughout his life - frankly it's doubtful that 99% of the people in the entire world have lived such a miserable life plagued by pain and misery as Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.   
  
But Felix was always close to that, experienced his own share of tragedy... and even if he hadn't, there's no denying the danger that can come with such a high position as his own. Claude had taken great care when they'd tried that kind of play with one another, reassuring his lover that this wouldn't be at all like the kind of situation he might have ever imagined himself in - kidnapped, or captured, or anything else. He'd been fortunate that Felix's curiosity, and his trust in Claude, had allowed the scene to go off without a hitch.   
  
Felix also hadn't any specific incident in his life, just things that _could_ have happened, that would make him wary of being bound. Dimitri isn't the same. Dimitri has absolutely been bound in his life. At one point, he was a criminal as decided by a corrupt state. From that point on, during the entirety of the war, there was always a threat that he would, at the very least, end up in that situation again... if he wasn't murdered on sight completely, which admittedly was a far likelier option. That's not even delving into the warrior instinct that raises its hackles when it is restrained, something Felix and Dimitri both have in common.  
  
Well, if it's not rope.... Claude looks over to Sylvain. "Well, he has seen you get a little rough with us," he offers, knowing full well that Sylvain never really goes as rough as him or Felix might want sometimes. People pleasing can apparently only go so far; Sylvain is almost as worried as Dimitri is about going too far by accident. Perhaps it's a lifetime of treating other people carelessly and him being hyperware of that fact which is to blame. "Maybe he wants to try that himself?"  
  
"That _can't_ be it," Felix says, turning on his heel sharp enough to put any one of his blades to shame. And that's saying a lot, with the care that Felix puts into maintaining his weapons. "Wouldn't that be the same issue as with the rope? And even if not, I badger him every single morning whenever I'm in Fhirdiad. He has to be sick of being kicked around." This is saying nothing, of course, of all the times Felix has lost in their sparring sessions as well.... but that's besides the point.  
  
Claude and Sylvain exchange A Glance. It has become incredibly clear just what kind of conversation this is going to be from now on, at least with Felix involved... but, in a way, they're relieved, too. Claude knows what feeling it is that's blossoming in his own chest. He can recognize it in the quiet ease of Sylvain's shoulders. While it may seem harsh and critical in one way, Felix has clearly put a lot of thought into what might make Dimitri feel miserable or draw up the kind of unpleasant memories that haunt their lover enough as it is.   
  
What else could that be but progress? In two ways, even. Their relationship has progressed enough that Felix can think of such things, and, better, wants to think of those kinds of things, strives to do so. And whatever Felix decides he's going to do, then he does it. It's how he was with swords, how he was when it came to his family, and, now, they're glad to see, how it is with his love life.   
  
"Maybe blindfolds?" Sylvain suggests, no doubt recalling the many times they've been used on himself, and Felix, and Claude. This time, it's Claude who shakes his head.   
  
"He's already missing the one eye.... And we know how sensitive Dimitri is when it comes to that." It took a lot of coaxing and reassurances from the three of them just to convince Dimitri he could bathe without his eyepatch on when they all have their usual group baths together in the luxurious tub that is in the king's bathroom. The scar tissue and empty socket aren't the only things Dimitri is embarrassed about; he always gets quiet and awkward when his depth perception, or lack thereof, shows itself. "Besides, being completely blinded might have the same issue as being bound, in that it may set off unpleasant memories."   
  
Finally striding over away from the paintings he's been pacing around, Felix near flings himself into one of the chairs. "Then I guess we have a lot of research to do," he says, irritable to hide his worry. With one hand, he picks up one of the trashy sex novels that's on the table. With his other hand, he remembers that they're all technically supposed to be eating lunch, and grabs a fork. "It's a good thing that I cleared my schedule for the afternoon." Neither Claude or Sylvain ask why he did that. The answer is pretty obvious.   
  
Lunch in Fhirdiad Castle is always good, because all of the workers within it genuinely seem to adore their king. Claude barely tastes it, however, instead busy pouring over their books and spitballing ideas at Sylvain and Felix. It's like Sylvain says at one point, twirling his fork through the air: "There has to be _some_ reason he became interested in changing his usual role in our sex life."   
  
It's just hard to figure out what on earth that could be.   
  
Over the course of an hour, they flip through at least a good dozen books each between them, and finish up their lunch, yet they find themselves no closer to the answer. It feels like every single answer that they toss out at each other is always _wrong_. Either it's something that ties into the ideas they've brought up before, such as pain or restriction being something that would bring up miserable memories, or it's something he could do while still playing in his usual role, such as body worship. Eventually, Claude even starts to write down a _list_ of the different kinks and fetishes and scenes they've all brought up, just so they don't do repeats.   
  
With books discarded all around their feet and empty dishes carefully stacked up on the table, they're at their wits end, and Sylvain sinks his face down into his hands. At some point, Felix's hair came undone from how much he was running his fingers through it in frustration. "I love him so much," Sylvain groans, sinking against Felix's shoulder while the latter redoes his hair. "But I wish I could at least read his mind to know just what he was thinking for this."   
  
....Oh.   
  
_Oh_.  
  
Leaning away in his chair, head tilted back, Claude rakes his fingers through his hair and just... starts to laugh. It starts off as just a quiet disbelieving chuckle at himself, at all of them, and soon rises to loud guffawing. When he manages to get a hold of himself and straightens up, both of his other lovers are staring at him like he's lost his head. That's fine. They'll understand when he gets a hold of himself... it simply takes a few seconds, his grin spread wide across his face.   
  
"Is there any reason why we can't just ask Dimitri _directly_ why he wanted to switch the roles around?"   
  
  
  
  
  
After Sylvain stops laughing at their combined nonsense, and Felix has had enough time to yell into his own palms "We're all so damn STUPID!", the three of them make sure to send someone over to Dimitri so that they can squeeze a little bit of his time out of him, whenever such might be available. Fortunately, despite the change in Dimitri's schedule due to certain people thinking they can get away with anything because of rank, they manage to get a few minutes later in the afternoon.   
  
Normally, that's time spent for Dimitri's language lessons - mostly Srengian or Almyran, the two countries Dimitri wants to help repair relations with the most now that he's king. It explains the books he has scattered upon his desk, and no doubt what he's writing. Still, all of his attention is on them when they come into his own little study, and he blinks when he hears their question. "What... made me want to try playing the 'servant'?" he echoes in question.   
  
Sylvain nods leisurely. To the other side of him, Felix jerks his head in a nod of his own, and goes the more blunt route. "There had to be something that turned you on when you were watching any of us, doesn't there?"   
  
Predictably, Dimitri's face goes pink, and he coughs into one hand. "Lacking manners as always, I see," he says dryly.   
  
Felix points an accusing finger at him. "I've seen your dick," he counters. "Manners don't count as anything after that!"   
  
"Alright, alright," Claude laughs, clapping his hands together to grab both their attentions. "Let's stay focused. But Mitya, we just want to make sure that we do this right with you. So why don't you tell us what you were imagining, when you first popped the question this morning?"   
  
"Well..." Putting his quill back in its place, Dimitri pushes himself up onto his feet so that they're all on equal level. Or maybe he simply has to get out some of his nervous energy, arms crossing and fingers tapping along his arm. "This... is going to sound a little embarrassing. But..." He pauses, and his old habit of biting his lower lip pops up again. Claude starts to make his way around the desk, simply to reach up and tap at it. Dimitri blinks down at him, and blushes when Claude winks.   
  
"You know we won't bite, Mitya." A pause, and Claude laughs. "Well, Felix always does, but never in a way we don't like."   
  
"Shut up, Claude," Felix grumbles, but it's not a serious thing, and he seems as relieved as Dimitri becomes at the reminder. They're all here for him, and that's just a simple fact.   
  
Winding his arm around Claude while Sylvain leans against his desk on the opposite side, Dimitri takes a quiet breath. "I liked... the idea of someone else being in control," he starts slowly, clearly still figuring out some of his words even as he explains everything to them. "That someone might give all the orders that are necessary to be happy, and that I need not think of anything more complicated than how I might fulfill the desires of a single person - or three. Being able to... I suppose _relax_ is not the word that I'm looking for. Simply not needing to think too hard, or worry, is the appeal."   
  
"That makes sense," Sylvain muses, lightly tapping the length of his fingers along the edge of Dimitri's desk. "You're always the king outside of the bedroom..." And then, inside of it, there are even more demands made of him.  
  
Dimitri has never once complained about it, of course, and not just because it's not in his nature to do so. Dimitri _likes_ being the one in top, for numerous reasons, so much as Claude can tell. In much the same way as Felix and Sylvain, he likes being able to keep the people he loves held firmly in his hands, know that they're right there in front of him and won't disappear. Besides, in a trait that him and Sylvain especially share, he likes pleasing them in bed... whether that's driving them over the brink with pleasure, or lovingly cleaning up the aftermath.   
  
But after so much time spend doing that... Reaching up, Claude tucks some of Dimitri's hair behind one ear. "You've been needing a break for a while now, I suppose."   
  
Leaning across the desk, Felix prods Dimitri's chest. "You need to be more clear," he grumbles. "Especially since you're always fussing at us about that, boar!"  
  
Dimitri grins a little, grabbing at Felix's prodding finger. "It wasn't my intention, I believe you know. I was going to explain everything over breakfast. I take it that it's not a problem anymore?"   
  
"We're good," Claude confirms, patting Dimitri's shoulder firmly before he pulls away. It would be so very tempting to just lounge around with his lover, waste the day away, but he has work to do.... and so do they, now that they have some clearer guidelines to go on.   
  
Well. That's what he says, and genuinely what he thinks, he swears to every god that has ever been desired into existence. But then Dimitri ducks down to press a quick kiss against his cheek, and he turns his head to get a proper one, and Sylvain sprawls along the desk like some sort of lounge singer in a secretive bar for a kiss of his own, and, well, Felix can't be left out, so he shoves his way in onto Dimitri's other side and doesn't even complain when Dimitri scoops him up into his arms...  
  
It takes them fifteen minutes to finish up. How on earth have three of them gotten some of the most powerful political positions in the lands? It's amazing, really.   
  
Eventually, they manage to stop kissing each other. _Eventually_ , they manage to make it out of Dimitri's study so that he can go back to, you know, actually studying. With a whole free afternoon stretched ahead of them, they all come to a decision on how to spend it rather quickly. They head back to the room they had lunch in, and begin to plan.   
  
While Felix begins to gather up the books that they absolutely won't be using as references while they talk along their own experiences, Claude picks a chair to lounge in. "You know, with how he framed it, I think we might still be able to get away with a few things we discarded before," he tells Sylvain casually, sorting out a couple of books to be considered and re-earthing the list he'd drawn up before. Now, he thinks he's going to have to cross out a few things in order to reuse it at all. "For example, depending on how its done, blindfolds or restrains might not be such a bad thing after all."   
  
Tossing a book carelessly onto a small couch in the corner, and relishing in the way Claude makes a face at such reckless treatment of even trashy romance novels, Felix hums. "Are you sure?" he asks, a little more at ease now that they have a direction to move towards. That's one of the nice things about Felix - all he needs is knowledge of where to go. "It definitely sounded like he was more interested in the submission aspect than any of the bondage."   
  
"Unless you twine the two together," Claude points out, striking out a few things regardless. Waxplay doesn't seem like it would fit their soft-hearted Dimitri, or at least not yet. He seems to enjoy seeing it more than he would experiencing it. "For example, having him obey orders, and then lavishing praise on him when he completes them."   
  
"A lot of praise and compliments seems like it would work really well on him," Sylvain agrees. "But in the event that he needs to be 'punished'... Fe, I think we'll want to avoid any harsh criticism, or insults, alright?"  
  
Felix reflexively bristles, but he takes in a slow, deep inhale of breath before nodding. "Yeah," he says quietly. Claude takes a moment to admire how his face looks this way: those stern brows crumpled into more worry than aggravation, the concern in those bright dawn eyes of his. Felix looks at his sweetest here, and it's one of the reasons Claude loves him so much. Back in Garreg Mach, when they'd all attended school together, his first impression of Felix had been of the stubborn and distant swordsman that he so very much wanted other people to see.   
  
Unfortunately for Felix and all the thorns he's tried to wrap himself in over the years, his heart is too soft to be contained. Leonie had pointed it out to him the first time back when they were students, laughing fondly at the fact, and Claude has gotten to see it firsthand during the war, and now, when they're lovers. He's seeing it right now.   
  
"Just an expression of disappointment would make Dimitri fall apart," Claude chuckles. "That's been true even for just the mundane things. I think we can use that to our advantage here. In comparison to that, any other kind of 'punishment' would seem extra and unnecessary."   
  
Grinning, now a lot more at ease as well, Sylvain opens up a book to set before him. "Then all that's left is the scene, so let's get cracking~."   
  
  
  
  
  
They tell him in the morning, a week after his initial request, and before he's off to ride to a nearby town to look over some progress on a personal project of his. It's just a little exchange, nothing that lasts long: Felix tugs him down, whispers in his ear that they'll be ready for him when he returns in the evening, and Dimitri only needs look up to see where Claude and Sylvain are leaning against the open doorway leading into the castle. Understanding floods his gaze, almost as much as nervous eagerness, and Dimitri nods.   
  
His ride there will take a good chunk of time. Same with the ride back. That's not even counting the work he'll have to do once he arrives at the town, although it's not expected to take up _too_ much time. That means there's more than enough of the day for all three of them to prepare and, by the time Dimitri returns, it's more than late enough for no eyes to be on any of them as they all slip into his room to set their little scene into motion.   
  
All three of them know that, and Dimitri must surely know that as well. Yet despite that, he's still so cautious as he pokes his head into his own bedroom, the bedroom for the King of Fodlan. When he lays his eye upon them, it goes wide, and Claude is pretty sure he can spot their lover cease to breathe.   
  
Heh.... _Well_. It's not as though Claude can blame him for _that_. They've all dressed up for him so _nicely_ , after all. Felix has put on some of his best thigh-high boots, pants that cling nicely to that ass of his, and a simple sleeveless turtleneck that shows off those lithe muscles of his so expertly. Claude matches him, to some degree, with a pair of boots similar to his that they sprung on their two lovers one day just to see them drool, but his pants are more high waisted to show off his own thighs, and an open billowy shirt which flaunts his chest.  
  
Sylvain has declined those kind of boots himself, but that's fine. His tight deerskin pants are more than enough as a temptation... and he's only made it worse with how open his _own_ shirt is. Claude can't say he's judging, really. After all, his shirt has a few buttons undone as well. But Sylvain had gone for something that would be classified as a sin, if the old church were to ever see it. His buttons are undone aaaaall the way, until the very last one, all the way right at the hem of his pants.   
  
All of them adore Dimitri's chest, because it's practically illegal _not_ to. But, you know.... Sylvain's own is nothing to sneeze at, just as much of a dependable lancer as his king. Claude can't blame Dimitri's gaze for trailing all the way down, to where a hint of red peeks out just enough so that his mind can go aaaall sorts of places.   
  
Smirking that sly confident look that almost never failed to make a lady swoon in his younger days, Sylvain winks. "Welcome back, Our Majesty," he purrs, and Dimitri's eye gains that starry look where it hints he might just keel over from all the affection he feels at that possessive twist to the proper 'nickname' Sylvain so often uses in public. "Come on in. Oh, and, needless to say.... but close and lock the door behind you."   
  
Claude whistles, watching Dimitri rush to fulfill the casually given order. "What an eager little lion we have on our hands," he teases, even though it's ridiculous to say that anything about Dimitri is _little_. "Were you looking forward to this, Mitya?"   
  
"I..." With the lock having slide firmly in place, Dimitri hesitates for a moment once he's turned around. While he may have been the one who requested all of this, this is still as new for him as it is for anyone. It's written on his face that he has no idea what he should do now in this kind of situation. "I must admit that I was... curious, yes."   
  
"Curiosity isn't anything without action," Felix says, sharp, dismissive. From the corner of his eye, Claude can tell his blade-tongued lover looks to Sylvain to make sure it's not _too_ much before he continues. "Get over here, boar."   
  
Dimitri does, of course, and the fire in its heart reveals the state of him in its warm glow. He's still dressed for travel, instead of having the workers of the castle take his cloak or anything else, perhaps save for his bags that will no doubt be brought up here later. Most nobility Claude can think of would stay in their carriage, dressed in their most luxurious and-or comfortable, depending on who they sought to impress or their priorities in life. Dimitri prefers riding on horseback himself, especially for such short distances, and with things having calmed down a great deal since the aftermath of the war.   
  
So his warm Faerghus cloak is still about his shoulders, furred hood pulled back to drape along them, and the rest of his outfit is relatively plain even if made of excellent quality. Dimitri curls his hands along his sides, relaxes his fingers, curls them inwards again, even as he anxiously awaits their judgment.   
  
Well, despite the way Felix talks, none of this is about _judgment_. Well aware that this was something they'd all talked about and agreed to beforehand, Felix still takes a split second to prepare himself before jerking his chin up at Dimitri. "Good boy," he says, and they all get the pleasure of seeing a visible tremor go up Dimitri's body. "Want to know how you can be even better?"  
  
It's incredible. They've barely even started, and already Dimitri's pale skin has bloomed a pretty pink with desire, and his eye's normally clear blue has become dark in his eagerness. He bites down on his lips again, fingers kneading into his palms. "Yes," he whispers hoarsely and, fuck, okay, Claude wasn't expecting _that_ to go straight to his dick already. Felix already looks like he's nearly dizzy with the power that's been placed into his palms, but he's easy to see, standing slightly more in front than the rest of them. "Please tell me."  
  
Claude subtly glances to the side, taking in Sylvain.... and, ha, it looks like he's the most affected out of all of them, funnily enough. It's only years of acting out a persona that wasn't entirely his true one that keeps Sylvain so calm and upright, Claude is fairly certain. That smirk is still on his face, but it's frozen, locked where it is. Behind his eyes, there's an almost frantic unpreparedness, and it's easy to see he's been blown off his feet.   
  
Of course he has been. Sylvain may be one of the people who'd first tell anyone that the current system of nobility, that which relies so heavily upon crests, is flawed, and that most nobles are just pathetically flawed humans like anyone else. Or, if not the first, the one who's though on it the most deeply. And yet... His sense of self has always been a bit of a complicated mess. For a long time, he always viewed Dimitri as someone above him, even as he tried to convince his friend and king to relax. It's only been recently that he's even accepted some of the praise that has been heaped upon him, and allowed himself to genuinely try at things, for people to view him as someone capable.   
  
So yeah: of course he's going to look like the wind has been knocked out of his lungs when Dimitri is so eagerly falling apart before him, when Dimitri is so eager to be placed beneath them in any way they'd desire, because it's what he desires, too.   
  
For a second, Claude thinks that both of his lovers and fellow dominants for this scene are going to become entirely useless for a hot second, and that he'll need to take the reins - this isn't as _personal_ to him, after all, even if he's deeply affected. But then Felix straightens his shoulders and holds his chin up high. "Disrobe. We didn't wait in here for hours on end for you to just look pretty in your riding outfit."  
  
Claude bites back a laugh best he can while still grinning; trust Felix to give such a backhanded compliment. It seems to even make some of Dimitri's own nerves ease up as well, the faintest glimmer of a smile twitching at the edge of his lips before he remembers himself. Hastily, he begins to remove his clothes, although he glances back up at them as if gauging his own progress through their gazes. That Dimitri, always far too aware and worried about the perception of others.... But in the privacy of his room, their room, maybe it can be something that's not too bad when moderated like this.   
  
It wouldn't be surprising if he'd just discard all of his clothing to the floor, eager to please, eager to pleasure, but he doesn't. Instead, although a little clumsily, he folds his cloak over his arm and awkwardly places it on the floor. His boots soon follow after, set neat and military-like besides the cloak, and then it's off with his belt, his pants, his shirt. All of them take the time to soak in Dimitri's body as each piece is pulled away, revealing that sturdy and muscular body that's recovered so nicely from the war. It's a good way to pass the time, until Dimitri is standing military ready, hands behind his back even though no such order has been given for it.   
  
Frankly, it's a test of their willpower to not just get their hands all over him when he stands like that, but Claude figures, if they all agreed to not touch right away, then he can at least brazenly and openly _admire_. He follows the plump curves of Dimitri's chest, that lovely firm stomach, and then, finally, that thick and heavy cock which hangs between his legs. It hasn't even become half hard yet... but that's fine. They have plenty of time. Claude slowly licks his lips, and feels a sense of satisfaction in knowing that Dimitri noticed with the way he shudders.  
  
Felix isn't the kind of person who would leer so openly, which Claude finds to be a great shame, because a little bit more openness would no doubt do Felix some good in his life. Instead, he begins to slowly circle around Dimitri, ensuring that every step is punctuated by a hard thud or click from the heels of his boots. Even when the sound is muffled, it seems to affect Dimitri to some degree. His eyelids threaten to flutter shut completely at the sound, and he only forces them open so that he can watch Sylvain and Claude, too. Felix might be the one giving the orders right now, but Dimitri seems well aware that he's not the only dominant person in the room.  
  
His attention snaps back to Felix when his lover stops right in front of him, arms crossed. "Not a scrap left," he says, and there may be a little stiffness to his tone, although Dimitri doesn't seem to notice. "Although I'm curious why you fussed with your clothes so much."   
  
Dimitri jolts a little bit at being questioned, and chews down on his lip again before releasing it. "I thought," he says slowly, carefully testing out if he's allowed to speak or not, "it wouldn't do if I.... left behind a mess for you to clean up."   
  
So considerate, their Dimitri. So fussy. Similar thoughts must be running through Felix's minds, and he hesitates for just a split second before jerking his head in a sharp nod. "Yeah," he says, and then inhales. Exhales. Repeats himself. "Yeah, you did." Trying not to be too hasty or too hesitant, Felix reaches up, and brushes his fingers along the curve of Dimitri's strong jaw with a gentleness he so rarely shows. "Good boy."   
  
And _that's_ what gets Dimitri to slide his eyes shut, leaning into that gentle touch. "Yes," he breathes, shoulders losing all of their tension.   
  
It's never been a secret that Dimitri likes to be praised, it's just that they could never have imagined _this much_. Only a little compliment, a simple praise from their reticent lover, and he's already falling apart. Felix looks like he's fallen apart too, staring with wide eyes at how pliant and soft Dimitri is from only the tips of his fingers.   
  
Struck like that, he's probably not going to make any moves of his own now, not until he snaps out of it.... Claude catches Sylvain's eye and breaks character just long enough to grin as he steps forward. It's fine to relax for a moment, with Felix's back to them, and Dimitri's eye shut. A moment is all he needs, before he sidles right up to Felix's side. He slides one hand down, enjoys the way his palm can curve so neatly over Felix's ass.   
  
Felix starts, just a little, and glances sidelong at Claude. All Claude does is smile back, before he reaches forward himself. Dimitri's eye opened when he felt Felix startle, curious, and it widens at the feather light touch of Claude's fingertips right along his chest. "We really do have a fine specimen before us, don't we, sunshine?" he asks Felix, as though Dimitri isn't really there, as though he's only a thing. "Look at how his body gives way to just our fingers. And his hair is such a stunning gold, isn't it?"   
  
Obviously Dimitri isn't just some thing to be admired, like any number of paintings or carefully woven rugs which hang upon the walls of Castle Fhirdiad. That's not how any of their relationships work in this interconnected web which binds them all. But, for this little scene, Claude thinks it's good to treat him as such. To let him get just a glimpse of what they think of him when he's "not there".   
  
It's working. Claude can feel as much with his fingers at Dimitri's chest, where he picks up the flutter of Dimitri's heart, the stutter of his lungs. "Yeah," he purrs, drinking Dimitri in again. "Absolutely beautiful."   
  
"But it's a beauty that's yet to be framed properly so that we can appreciate it," Sylvain drawls from behind them, so casual that it almost sounds natural instead of a script they discussed beforehand.  
  
Claude winks back at him. "I believe you're right, Sylvie," he says, the nickname which definitely _wasn't_ in the script, and which makes Sylvain groan at its use. Claude just laughs at him, before he turns back to Dimitri. "Well, Our Majesty," he says, still satisfied with the way Dimitri's breath catches at that term of possession. "Go kneel in front of the mirror, then."   
  
There's a blank blink in response, before Dimitri hastily looks around. He's apparently been in quite the state ever since he first saw the three of them standing in his room like they were; the full length mirror propped up against one wall completely escaped his notice. It's normally a feature within his walk-in closet, where a wealth of clothing hangs, all to satiate the views of nobles who they still need to work with for the time being.   
  
But for this little scene? Sylvain helped to move it out, insisting that he could do it on his own. Really, it's fortunate that his long limbs and lancer strength had made that true, or else they'd have a shattered mirror on their hands... And, frankly, a lot of people in Faerghus have dealt with enough bad luck as it is. They don't need more of it nipping at their heels, and Sylvain most of all, frankly, second only to Dimitri.   
  
Dimitri seems more surprised that he's only now noticed it than that it's there, blinking a couple more times before he nods. "I understand," he says, that last syllable faltering as though he's not entirely certain how to address them. Claude thinks he'll keep his lover guessing, wondering. Hopefully it'll work for him the same way it's worked for Claude in the past, where the idea of what kind of "punishment" he could received left him almost eager to break the rules. The only question is if Felix and Sylvain will silently agree with him.   
  
That's a question that will be answered in time. In the present moment, Dimitri obediently moves over to the mirror, and glances down at the floor. While it was tempting to put him right there on stones, well... This is their first time with Dimitri. They made sure there was a rug, soft and more than thick enough, there in front of it, so it's that which Dimitri sinks down upon when he glances back at them to find no objections.   
  
Dimitri sits in much the same way as he stood: military precise and constantly glancing for approval. Who he gets it from is Sylvain, acting as a distraction while Claude slips away from a couple of fine boxes made from the best Adrestian wood. "You follow our orders so well," Sylvain praises, stroking his fingers through Dimitri's hair. "You're so good and obedient. What would we do without you, Our Majesty?"   
  
"I like making you happy," Dimitri sighs, glancing about him as Felix's boots announce his arrival over to the mirror as well. Together, Sylvain and Felix offer excellent distractions. Dimitri doesn't dare look away, searching for approval, searching for unspoken permission that he himself is allowed to speak.   
  
With the kind of tenderness he never showed any of his past dalliances, Sylvain rests his fingers along the back of Dimitri's head. "I know you do," he says, so soft and aching that it makes Claude ache a little in turn, even only partially paying attention though he might be. "Although there is something you didn't do, Dimitri."   
  
The use of his real name, from Sylvain of all people, combined with the fact that he's no longer a "good boy" makes Dimitri jolt up straight again. From this angle as he prepares the items they had made for tonight, Claude can't entirely tell what his face is looking like right now.... But he doesn't need to. Dimitri's tone says enough, soft in its distress. "What?"   
  
Reaching down, Sylvain brushes his thumb along the edge of Dimitri's eyepatch. "Why are you still wearing this?" he asks, and just a _pinch_ of disappointment is enough to make Dimitri's military posture crumble as he leans helplessly in Sylvain's direction. "Fe told you to undress, but you're still wearing this, Dimitri."   
  
"I thought...." Dimitri fumbles with his words, the pads of his fingers against the floor. "I'm sorry..." He doesn't explain what he 'thought', but neither Felix or Sylvain press further on it.  
  
They all know, after all. They know that Dimitri is still so sensitive about his missing eye. Sylvain pets his hair again. "It's fine," he hums gently. "Just take it off."   
  
There's another bout of hesitation... but an order is an order, and Dimitri is so eager to please. Delicately, well aware he could snap the ties off with just one careless movement or too much tension in his own fingers, Dimitri reaches behind his head to undo his eyepatch. He goes to place it on the floor, only then Felix's hand is in front of his face, palm up. "Give it here," the swordsman orders plainly, and tucks the eyepatch into the pocket of his pants - which, can Claude just say? Is an impressive feat, considering how nicely they cling to Felix's ass.   
  
With the eyepatch out of the way, Sylvain leans down, both his hands stroking Dimitri's hair now as he gently kisses Dimitri's brow. "Good boy," he whispers again, those two simple words somehow so loud in their room, and Dimitri shivers. He shivers even more when Felix runs his fingertips down along his shoulder, a simple reminder that he's there as well for him.   
  
They really are the best distractions that Claude could ever ask for, doting and petting Dimitri like a prized pet. It gives Claude more than enough time to finish up with his own little section of work. When he starts to walk towards the group again, he can see Dimitri snap out of his bliss induced haze in curiosity of the soft clinking of delicate chains. Fortunately for Claude, Sylvain's fingers are still in his hair; Dimitri doesn't dare move his head away from them.   
  
It's a situation fit for a perfect surprise, and Claude relishes the shocked look on Dimitri's face when Claude moves around Sylvain and brings his gifts into the light: various jewelry of gold, glittering like sunlight from the divine from the fireplace's glow. "For someone who has hair like spun gold, this is the best thing to go with, isn't it?" he purrs. "Our Majesty, put your hands behind your back. No need to cross them at the wrists; simply put them side by side."   
  
It sounds like quite the confusing message, judging by the puzzlement crossing Dimitri's face, and yet he obeys so smoothly and simply even with Sylvain's hands still in his hair. Setting the platter of jewelry he has on a small side table prepared for exactly this, Claude picks one piece in particular while keeping it hidden from their lover. It's not hard, and it doesn't take long before he's ducked around Felix and out of sight.   
  
Dimitri's fingers are limp from where he's placed them, which Claude appreciates. It makes his goal all the more simple. Kneeling down, he leans in closer until his lips are touching Dimitri's ear, and he can feel the tremor go up his lover's back. Very helpfully, Sylvain finally pulls away. "We're going to bind you, Our Majesty," he whispers, feeling with one hand until he's traversed down from Dimitri's wrist to his palm, and a little further.   
  
A shaky breath slips through Dimitri's mouth. "Yes," he whispers, breathless.   
  
He must be expecting something like shackles, which they've used a time or two on Felix and which would stand up to his immense strength for at least half a second. Or maybe rope, for something more plain that he would fuss over. Instead, Claude carefully attaches a small gold ring around one of Dimitri's thumbs, and then another to his matching hand. Between them, the most thin and delicate gold chain softly clinks against itself. Claude smiles against Dimitri's skin. "Can you feel this?" he asks, absorbing the way Dimitri has gone statue still.   
  
A moment passes before Dimitri remembers to answer, swallowing thickly first. "Yes."   
  
"Delicate, aren't they?" Claude flicks a finger along the chain, watches it brush along Dimitri's thumbs, his back. "It would be a shame if they were to break.... So we're going to need you to be good, and not do that."  
  
It's exactly as he'd said before to all of them, when they'd been figuring all of this out: restraints aren't something they necessarily need to bar from using with Dimitri. Rather, it's more on how those restraints are _presented_ , how they're _used_ , that is the important thing. They don't need shackles to bind Dimitri. All they need is Dimitri's need to please, his desire to not break delicate things, and they have the perfect opportunity to keep him on his knees.  
  
That shows perfectly in the way Dimitri shudders, his throat working desperately, before he remembers to answer. "I won't break them."   
  
"Good boy." Claude strokes his hand down Dimitri's back, enjoys the way his muscles are drawn into perfect definition with the way his arms are held back, and then he gets up onto his feet. There's still plenty left on that tray of his, and he doesn't plan to put any of it to waste.   
  
The next item on the list is a simple cold collar, meant to cover most of his throat while various chains connect the back. Claude is about to go into it when he has to pause, and drink in Dimitri all over again. With his arms held behind his back, trapped by a tiny little chain, his chest is on full display, and his knees have slipped apart to reveal that thick cock of his. It's still not erect, but even flaccid like this, just imagining how hard it can get in his hands, his mouth, between his legs...   
  
Felix is admiring the view too. Claude notices that almost immediately, once he's stopped ogling the way Dimitri's chest is thrust out so that he can keep his arms utterly relaxed. He's not as subtle as he likes to think he is sometimes, Claude's precious ray of sunlight. Those bright amber eyes of his are absolutely locked on the curves of Dimitri's body, how Dimitri's nipples are already perky and hard - no doubt a combination of the cool air and all this attention on him. They're a delectable sight, enough to drive enough to roll them between their fingers, or take them in their mouth....   
  
Patience, patience, patience. Although it's not their fault that Dimitri is such a sight for the eyes, at the very least, they can hold themselves back.... Or indulge one another, as their moods strike them. Claude decides to go for a balancing act, smiling at his two lovers. "Sylvain, hold back his hair for this, won't you? And Fe.... I think I'll need your help tightening this around his throat."   
  
Always eager to have his hands in his lover's hair, Sylvain grins broadly, and begins to gather Dimitri's hair up in his fingers. Certainly, he seems to take his time doing so... but Claude will let him have that as he steps close himself. "This is our mark on you, Mitya," he says softly, and Dimitri's eye is practically filled with stars as he looks up at him. "See the stag? The horse? A sword between them? It's our precious collar, one that you're never allowed to remove from your own throat.... Because no one is allowed to own you besides the three of us."   
  
In the past, Dimitri has always been so possessive of the three of them. He holds them close, and lays his claim with bite marks left all along their bodies. It took practice to get him to remember that he should go for the places easier to cover up. One might think that a person who possesses so strongly might not want to be possessed in turn... But that's a silly train of thinking, honestly.   
  
Isn't being possessed just another form of possession?  
  
Clearly Dimitri knows this, his gaze absolutely transfixed on the golden collar Claude displays in his hands and his head already tilting back in eager subservience. Really now... If he acts that tempting, they're all going to lose control now, aren't they? Felix looks as though he's ready to pounce and take that dick into his mouth to harden it up already. It's fortunate that it doesn't take much to knock him out of that frame of mind, with Claude stepping forward drawing out another faint rustle of metal from the collar in his hands. With Sylvain _finally_ pulling Dimitri's hair up, they can slide the collar around Dimitri's throat and lock it in place.   
  
To be marked doesn't mean they had to make it an unbearably tight thing. Maybe later, sure, but for now, this first session? It's fine for the gold collar to exist just as it is, a symbol, a weight, more than anything else. Something to remind Dimitri almost more than the restraints on his thumbs. That, and, well, it makes it harder for Dimitri to do anything but look forward or up. There will be no averting his eyes shamefully in this scene.   
  
"What a sight," Sylvain purrs, finally letting Dimitri's hair fall around his shoulders again. It's been steadily getting longer, ever since the war, and it really does look beautiful where it settles. "But I think there's something missing. You're doing so good, staying still for us, Dimitri...."   
  
Dimitri's look towards Sylvain is one of quiet adoration, and it quickly falls when Sylvain moves away, his fingers no longer in Dimitri's hair. Claude grins a little. That's adorable. And here Sylvain had been all worried that he might go overboard by accident and hurt Dimitri, despite being the most careful out of all of them when it comes to this sort of thing....   
  
He might still be nervous, actually, considering the way he handles the nipple clamps in his grasp and the slight show of tension to his smile. Claude watches him, and he can tell Felix is watching even moreso. Before this, they'd all made sure to stress to one another that it wasn't only Dimitri who could tap out, if need be. This is new for all of them, and it was perfectly normal to want to take a step back out of the scene. (Claude had said this while looking at Felix in particular.) If even causing the slightest bit of pain to Dimitri is too much for Sylvain....   
  
Claude has gained experienced in these matters, so he's not worried for himself. Felix might be worried, but he's too stubborn to step out of the scene. And Sylvain... Sylvain seems to push through, kneeling before his bared king. Gently, he reaches over to skim the very tips of his fingers along that broad chest. "It's amazing how little attention this has gotten," he says, with a quiet appreciation as he traces a circle around one of Dimitri's nipples. There's a slight jerk to Dimitri's shoulders, a bite of his lip, but he stays perfectly in place. "Don't worry, Our Majesty. We'll change that."   
  
It would be fun to pierce Dimitri, decorate him in gold a little more solidly. His nipples, his cock, more of his ears - it doesn't matter which. However, piercing isn't something that can be done on a whim, or enjoyed just as quickly. There's a process to it, all the way from the initial piercing to the aftercare. Maybe one day.... Just not today.   
  
So what they've gone with instead are simple clamps, connected by the same kind of gold chain that "holds" Dimitri's arms behind his back. Anything that pinches down on the nipple is guaranteed to hurt at bit, there's no denying that, and yet these aren't the worst they could have gone with. For someone like Dimitri, they're taking great care. And no one takes greater care than Sylvain, leaning in as he continues to tease at Dimitri's chest.   
  
"Do you like this?" Sylvain asks, starting to relax with a grin on his face. As if he even needs to voice the question with the way that Dimitri's eyelashes are fluttering and soft little gasps escape his lips. It's not taking much at all for his chest to react, nipples hardening even with only this faint touch. The one that Sylvain is focused on is definitely getting hard at a fairly quick pace, after all. And it's just a little teasing, too... How mean.   
  
Even meaner when Sylvain, after a few moments of waiting, leans down and takes Dimitri's other nipple inbetween his teeth for a sharp pinch.   
  
Dimitri gasps, a deep guttural sound that scrapes up through his throat, and his head falls back with the desperate arch of his body. It can't hurt too much, not from someone like Sylvain, so Claude imagines it's the surprise that's really gotten to Dimitri. Surprise, and pleasure.   
  
The pleasure is something Sylvain spots when he lets go of Dimitri's chest, leaning back and managing to spot what's growing inbetween their lover's legs. Sylvain grins almost immediately, absolutely delighted. "Well, well, well.... That _was_ supposed to be punishment, but it looks like you rather liked it instead, Our Majesty." Removing his hand from one plush pec, Sylvain trails his fingertips along Dimitri's slowly hardening length. It's managed to go aroused just a little bit, near half. With how big he is, that's no - ha - small feat. "Do you know why I was trying to punish you?"   
  
"I..." Trying to force himself towards speech, Dimitri looks towards Sylvain again. It's almost possible to physically see the way his thoughts churn, the ropes and pulleys of his brain coming to a stuttering halt on occasion at the soft movement of Sylvain's fingers along his arousal. Still, Dimitri tries to remind himself of what had happened only a few moments prior. "I didn't.... answer a question?" he answers tentatively, a tremor racking up his spine when Sylvain's finger trails all the way from the fluffy base of his cock to his far more sensitive tip.   
  
"That Our Majesty," Sylvain says, and steals a kiss from Dimitri. "Very good. Now you know what to do, don't you?"   
  
Dimitri tries to nod, interrupted only by the gold on his throat. This, too, was an intended purpose of the collar. "It... feels very good," Dimitri murmurs, and swallows back any other words that may be on his mind. Begging, maybe. That should definitely be something they'll have to encourage in him later on... Whether tonight, or another time. Because watching this, taking note of all their reactions? Claude is almost _positive_ that there will be another time for this. One more delightful combination of things that they can add to their nightly routines.   
  
Almost as much as Dimitri had fallen apart at simple praise, it seems to take Sylvain a good deal of effort to avoid grinning _too_ broadly at Dimitri's admission. It's the people pleaser in him again. "A little honesty isn't too hard, now, is it?" he asks, a sentence he makes sound natural and not at all ridiculous in the face of one of the most helplessly honest people in all of Fodlan. "Still, as punishment for being a little slow on the draw..." And at long last, he reaches up to slide one of the clamps onto one of Dimitri's nipples.   
  
The chains behind his back rattle daintily, set off by more of Dimitri's trembling, his sharp intake of breath. It's hard to miss the way Dimitri's legs nudge just a little more farther apart, for any of them - Sylvain because he's so close, Claude and Felix because they get the benefit of watching this show from the outside. His nipple is an adorable pink as the clamp squeezes down on it once Sylvain's hand draws away, aching already. When they finally remove it, how adorably puffy will it have become from all this attention....?   
  
Claude can't wait to find out.   
  
With the clamps finally in place, Sylvain pushes himself up onto his feet and takes in the work they've all done together to make _their_ Majesty look so divine. He should be draped in even more gold, in Claude's opinion, but they'd only really had time to get a couple of things prepared. Maybe they could have all waited longer for this, yeah, sure, but... Claude doesn't think any of them have the patience to wait too long once they'd gotten the knowledge of just how they could give Dimitri what he wants.   
  
Although there is one last thing that they could possibly put on Dimitri, and Claude's gaze flicks towards it. It's a somewhat thick band of gold, a couple of jewels inlaid upon it, and could be mistaken for a bracelet. It's for slightly more... _intimate_ decoration, however. Claude had it made just in case, something to put on that ridiculously sized royal cock, but he's rethinking that decision now that they have him on his knees before the three of them. It's so easy to work him up... They don't need it.   
  
So Claude shakes his head over at Felix to let him know the change of plans - it was initially going to be him who would handle that part of things. That means it's a skip to something a little further ahead, which might be unfair to his other two lovers... But Claude can't complain at all, personally.   
  
Walking past Sylvain, Claude leans over leisurely. Since they're only clamps, he doesn't want to do anything too rough.... A light flick to the chain is all he needs in order to watch Dimitri jerk, knowing he feels those vibrations to some degree. Claude makes a note to experiment with them even more. Later. For now, he smiles, slow and lazy. "Follow me, Our Majesty." And he straightens up.   
  
There's no rush on his end, frankly. He steps away, and settles in place so that he can enjoy the show. It's quite a position they've put Dimitri in. It's not _impossible_ to get up onto his feet without the house of his hands, but it is a little cumbersome. Dimitri shifts his leg, tries to slide his foot out from underneath himself, and bites his lip in the process. It's the same old bad habit as before, one he does subconsciously a lot and yet not as much as he once did a good few years ago...   
  
That's no excuse. At least, it is no excuse for Felix, who steps forward to press his his foot down on Dimitri's other thigh. Claude stirs; this wasn't a part of their initial plan. Felix won't go too far, right? Hiding his concern behind the same relaxed expression as always, Claude glances down to the boot in question and allows himself to relax. It's not digging into Dimitri's thigh. All it's doing is resting there, as though Felix had hauled it up to rest along a ledge in order to check on its condition.   
  
His boot isn't what he wants to check in on, however. "Hey," Felix says, a single sharp word all that's needed to have Dimitri's teeth slide away from his lip as he looks up in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?"   
  
Confusion is writ all across Dimitri's face; this is very obviously a trick question. Unfortunately for him, knowing that something is a trick question is different from knowing the answer to it. For lack of any better ideas, Dimitri leans towards simple honesty - the same thing he often does, even when he sometimes _does_ have other ideas. "I... was getting up in order to follow, as I was told." Still an awkward attempt to not address them in any specific way. Claude smiles behind one hand. Their Dimitri really is so precious.  
  
Felix digs his boot in, but it's not too much. Just a light grind. "Wrong. You were biting your lip just now, weren't you?" he says, trying to go more _stern_ than _sharp_. It doesn't seem to quite be working... Regardless, Claude can see the effort he's putting into it. "That's not your mouth to disuse as you please." When Dimitri looks up at him in quiet bewilderment, Felix makes a sharp noise under his breath before leaning forward. This puts a bit more pressure on Dimitri's thigh. Not enough to hurt, from what Claude can tell.... and no doubt less important to Dimitri than the way Felix reaches for his chin and presses his thumb against the very same lip Dimitri was abusing a moment before. "It's _ours_."   
  
For someone so nervous about being one of the people to dominate Dimitri, Felix certainly seems to have a talent for _possession_ , Claude has to say. Dimitri's eye widens, dark with desire and longing. "Yes," he says, dazed. "It's yours. I'm sorry. I will not do it again."   
  
"Good." Felix leans away, and nudges Dimitri's leg with his foot. "If you can keep control of yourself, maybe you'll actually get a reward. Now, get back to the orders you got the first time." And he finally removes himself, stepping back from Dimitri.   
  
Since he's generous, Claude gives Dimitri a moment to recover from that. He's been in that position with Felix too, on occasion: at their lover's mercy, blown away by a sudden surge of affection or possessiveness or romance. That's the thing about having a lover who's essentially a cat: just like with cats, those shows of love are all the more potent with how distant they normally are.   
  
There's no need to wait long, fortunately. With Felix's orders, Dimitri manages to gain control of himself. Licking his lips this time - a replacement? an affect from Felix's claim? who knows - Dimitri finally gets one foot under him, and that's all he needs to push himself upright. Thoroughly reassured of how Dimitri's headspace is right now and how things are going, Claude admires the way his thighs bulge with the movement, and the tense definition of his abs before they relax into soft stomach once again. It's only a momentary glimpse. It's also more than enough for what it is.   
  
Claude doesn't wait much longer than that, turning on his heel to head straight towards a plush armchair that's been set up near the fire. It's all the way across the room, another thing meant for design. Venturing off the rug and towards a stretch of bared floor gives him his _own_ opportunity to impress with the sound of his boots... and it is a nice moment to have Dimitri trailing behind him, too.   
  
Seeing no need to be too fancy in front of something that's "his", Claude twists around on his heel to plop right into the chair. It's so damn comfortable... Let it never be said that Faerghus doesn't know how to make warm furniture meant to ease away the burdens of living in such a cold and unforgiving place. As he rests his elbow along one armrest, he takes stock of how Dimitri is doing. Since the restraints are only on his thumbs and nowhere else, Dimitri is right behind him. And then, behind _him_...   
  
A brief glimpse. Felix, hand to chest, eyes shut. Sylvain, hand a reassuring weight on his shoulder and kiss to his hair. Apparently Claude wasn't the only one worried about how Felix's impromptu actions would be taken.  
  
In his chest, Claude's heart squeezes down so painfully fond. Sometimes, when they do scenes like this, he wonders how on earth he can ever focus on only one lover, because they're all so sweet and handsome that it kills him a little bit. It's with great effort that he refocuses on Dimitri, who's come to a tentative stop a meter or so away.   
  
Fortunately, with Dimitri being such a fine sight, it's _incredibly_ easy to refocus on him, and Claude allows his smirk to settle long and pleased on his lips. "Isn't My Majesty too far away?" he teases. "Come closer. I'll tell you when to stop."   
  
Granted, he doesn't tell Dimitri _how_ he'll tell him to stop... So he maybe takes a little bit of pleasure when he suddenly swings one foot upwards, pointed foot pressing right into Dimitri's leg again, and sees Dimitri jolt to a sudden stop. It's the very same leg that Felix had rested his own boot on not only a few minutes ago... something he has no doubt Dimitri is incredibly aware of, considering his situation. The only difference is that Claude can't swing his leg up so far as to get Dimitri's thigh.   
  
That's fine. He trails the tip of his boot up instead, going every higher with a gentle touch and watching Dimitri's breathing grow all the more labored, all the more excited. Even if he doesn't entirely know where this is going, Dimitri seems more than excited enough already.   
  
"We've dressed you up so finely, haven't we?" he asks idly, and tilts his head towards Dimitri to let him know that it's fine to respond.   
  
There's the barest hint of movement as Dimitri begins to nod, and remembers himself even before his collar has had a chance to sink against the soft flesh of his throat and jaw. "Yes," he says, baring his teeth a moment as if to bite before he remembers that, too, and licks his lips instead. They really do have a finely trained king under their lead, don't they?   
  
"Work like that deserves gratitude," Claude drawls.   
  
"Yes." Breathless. Eager. Anticipatory.   
  
Hunger like that shouldn't be kept waiting... And maybe that's as much for Claude himself as it is in regards to Dimitri. "On your knees. Show me what kind of gratitude you can give me, My Majesty." And he swings his foot back down again, legs spread nice and wide.   
  
Without any hesitation whatsoever, Dimitri steps closer, only maybe a foot away before he sinks down onto his knees. No attention is immediately given to Claude's crotch. Instead, struggling to keep himself from falling flat on his face, Dimitri lowers himself before one of Claude's legs. He nuzzles at Claude's knee like a needy pet, eye drifting shut while his muscles tense and strain to keep him in his place.   
  
Claude chuckles a little bit, charmed despite himself. "What a cute little thing we have here," he says playfully, reaching down to slide his fingers through Dimitri's hair in much the same way that Sylvain had done. Dimitri's attentions would probably be more pleasant to feel if his boots weren't so high... Still, the visual treat is just as good, seeing the way his nose and lips slide against the well polished leather that covers Claude's calf and some of his thigh. "Is this the appreciation you've decided to show me?"   
  
"Yes..." That appears to be the only word Dimitri knows now, after how much his lovers have affected him, and he lips drag against Claude's knee before he shuffles backwards. It's quite a task when it relies solely on how he can move his own legs, and yet he manages it so that he can begin to lay a trail of open mouthed kisses along Claude's boot.  
  
It can't be _pleasant_ , that sort of thing. Perhaps Dimitri's lack of taste helps him out here, allowing him to only adore in the smooth texture covering Claude's leg, and the heady smell of oil. Yeah... This definitely isn't what Claude had in mind. Still, he's not going to stop him. Not when he has this absolutely incredible view stretched out right before him: the hard definition of Dimitri's legs where he keeps himself balanced, the way his back muscles pull back along with his arms, his trembling hands still bound by two little rings along his thumbs... and his mouth, his lips, dragging against the leather of Claude's boot.   
  
If the old church saw this, they'd definitely have to classify it as a sin, and only partially because it's Dimitri "demeaning" himself this way. But how could any man look upon Dimitri like this, and not be swayed into all manner of temptations? Especially with how pale Dimitri is, contrast to the black of Claude's shoes...   
  
It makes his flushed mouth stand out even more as he folds his lips around the dark leather, and the firelight seems almost to claim him as one of its own. Well, it's really too late on that front. Three separate and yet united claims have been made on Dimitri already, and they're too greedy to let anything else stake their desire to Dimitri.   
  
Too greedy, and too impatient. Even Claude can only handle so much. The straw which breaks him is seeing the drool gathering at Dimitri's mouth, and realizing that it's begun to drip from the corners of his lover's lips. Oh, that is _it_. Claude moves his other leg, draws it up the outside of Dimitri's thigh. His lover freezes, breathing coming out in harsh pants - from this sudden touch, how into it he is, or from exertion as he does his best to stay on his knees? Hard to say. Less hard to say is, "I don't believe I told you to stop."   
  
Dimitri makes a barely perceptible nod, but his kisses are getting a little harder to manage the lower he goes. He really is going to fall flat on his face at this rate, with the way he's sitting. Fortunately, Dimitri has many considerate lovers attending to his needs tonight. A click of heels along stone gives away Felix's approach. Dimitri's fingers twitch, but, so very loyally, he doesn't stop what he's doing. He was given an order, after all... and perhaps he thinks that Felix is simply coming over to observe.   
  
Not to crouch down directly behind him, and wind his arms around Dimitri's body.   
  
Once again, there's the light clinking of tiny chains, this time no doubt from the ones attached to Dimitri's chest. His saliva splatters to the floor, especially shiny from the light of the fireplace. Felix doesn't pay him any mind, instead pressing one hand lower and lower, until - "It sure looks like you're being shameless, aren't you?" he says, the usual sharpness of his tone blunted a bit. "You have to know it at this point, but I wonder if it's really penetrated... Look to your left."   
  
Exactly as with the mirror, the armchair that Claude chose was placed where it is for good reason. Dimitri, not daring to straighten up from the task he was given, turns his head awkward to the side. Unfortunately, his position means that Claude can't see his face... But all he needs do is look right himself, and he gets to see Dimitri's reflection in the enormous mirror they had set up.   
  
With Dimitri kneeling where he is... he gets the perfect view himself of his own reflection, and what he looks like: the majestic Savior King of Fodlan, stripped completely bare, wearing beautiful gold, kneeling on the ground as he literally drools over a man's boots. For a second, Dimitri scarcely seems to breathe, only stares with a wide eye while Felix drags his fingers further along his half hard cock. "Would you look at this," Felix murmurs. "I think you've gotten even _harder_."   
  
"Getting harder and harder, and yet leaving my own cock completely unattended," Claude chuckles. "Terrible, really."  
  
Finally dragging his gaze away from the salacious image that he's presenting, Dimitri musters up the most pitiful look as he stares up at Claude from his position where he's still kneeling at his boots. "Is that what you wish?" Goddess and gods of all stripes, but it's almost ridiculous how quickly Dimitri has fallen into his more submissive role for them. How on earth did it take them this long to get here?   
  
Pulling his arms away, Felix stands up, only to shift his position enough to sit right there on Dimitri's back and swinging one leg over the other as though he were seated on any other chair. It doesn't affect Dimitri at all, of course. For someone with his level of strength, Felix weighs nothing at all. All three of them _combined_ weigh nothing at all, a fact which they all know from prior experience when Dimitri once had to casually haul their drunken selves back to their bedroom one night. Even with the awkward position Dimitri is kneeling in, Felix doesn't seem to be affecting it at all with his full weight against Dimitri's arms and back.   
  
But that doesn't mean he's not affected at _all_ from what Felix is doing.   
  
Claude watches him for a moment, watches him freeze with his face still pressed right up against his boot, how his breathing has quickened through his heaving chest and wet pants. No, he doesn't need to feel Felix's weight as a burden at _all_. All he needs... is the knowledge that Felix is treating him like a seat so casually, regardless of Dimitri's own awkward limb placement and his struggle in kneeling properly. Dimitri is Felix's chair, and that's all he _needs_ to be.   
  
It's honestly pretty hot. It's also pretty dang rude of their favorite little gremlin swordsman, frankly, but Claude thinks he can forgive him just this once. Or, if he can't _forgive_ him per se, then he can enjoy the present moment, and plan for a future where the two of them can have a little alone time. Time where Claude can rile up his lover perfectly. Maybe even Sylvain, enjoying all of this as he stands to the side, might want to help.   
  
"Bold of you to make that kind of request," Felix drawls. "How high do those pants of yours go, _King_ Khalid?"   
  
When Dimitri and Sylvain use the name he was given in his homeland, it's like a secret little gift between them all. In contrast, Felix almost seems to tease him with it - less for _Khalid_ , and more about the _King_ part, even though he knows perfectly well why Claude kept that 'king' thing a secret. He especially likes to tease Claude with it when he does something perfectly ridiculous on purpose while acting serious about it. In this case...   
  
Alright, he can't lie. The pants are a little high. Claude actually laughs a little, because it somehow seems kind of silly when Felix points it out so bluntly like that. "I thought if anyone could figure it out, it would be Our attentive Majesty," he says, rubbing the toe of his boot back and forth along Dimitri's thigh. "But he has been doing a pretty good job so far. Maybe I should be kind." Instead of asking Dimitri what he wants, Claude rolls his head to the side and glances carelessly at Sylvain. "What do you think?"   
  
Sylvain makes a pretty good show of pretending to think, lacing his fingers behind his head like he's always done just like when they all attended school together. A little habit that never got left behind. "Hmmm.... Hard to say," he hums, even though it isn't hard to say at all and they both know it. "Has he done anything yet to really earn that kind of generosity, Claude? You gotta think about that stuff when you're training a new pet."  
  
Claude nods as if that's any sort of point, like they're not all just doing this to spoil Dimitri rotten. It might not look like that to an outsider, sure... but that's why these are private games, just for them, and them only. "These things can't just be given away freely. We're not trying to _spoil_ Our Majesty, and make him lazy," he says, as though any one of them wouldn't be delighted if they could get Dimitri to that point. "What to have him do..."   
  
Out of curiosity's sake and to check in on him, Claude subtly glances down at Dimitri. Will he have anything to say on this, any opinions or hopes for where this direction could go? If he does... Dimitri certainly can't get himself to think of anything right now. He's too busy rubbing his face, his cheek, along the slick length of Claude's boot, not daring to make any movements more than that which may threaten to dislodge Felix from his place. His bliss is obvious to anyone with the ability to see.   
  
They're going to have to tie him down for future sessions, aren't they? He's too damn tempting like this. Although that gives Claude an idea... "I've got it," he says mildly. "While he's definitely talented with his mouth when it comes to cleaning my boots, we've gotten a rather _quiet_ pet tonight, don't we? I used to think of him as so much louder, more vocal, before... But he's become quite tame when put under hand. I'm not complaining about his cleanliness-" Which is sure one way to put the way Dimitri minded his boots. "Still. It would be nice to hear him tell us just what _exactly_ he can offer us."   
  
Finally snapping out of it, Dimitri looks at Claude as though he were responsible for every star in the sky, and blessed humans with the ones that fell. "Everything I am," he says, neck straining so that he can continue looking up at Claude.   
  
Hands resting along Dimitri's back, Felix taps them along scarred skin a few times. The brilliant shine of gold only seeks to accentuate the memories of old wounds. " _Everything_ is pretty vague," Felix says. His fingers continue to tap a quiet rhythm, right along the space inbetween Dimitri's shoulder blades. They press up so sharply, straining against skin, with how Dimitri has to keep them held firmly behind his back. At least, if he doesn't want to break the tiny chain connecting his thumbs. "He said exactly. So what exactly is _everything_?"   
  
Boasting is something that Dimitri often loathes to do. Most of the things people admire or envy him for are things that Dimitri doesn't believe are really his, or are anything deserving of praise. In some ways, this is sensible and logical, such as the title of "king" being just something he was fortunate enough to inherit. In other ways, this plays down a lot of his most positive traits, like being a good leader that people genuinely adore.   
  
And it's even _worse_ when it comes to him acknowledging the physical traits he possesses.   
  
Dimitri sucks in his whole lips instead of biting them, and his brow crumples slightly. "I..." He struggles a moment, trying to find some lack of shame so that he can boast about his body, or his more sexual talents. Faerghus really did fuck up a perfectly good man, all anxiety when it comes to breaking his own personal rules instead of societal ones. Claude almost thinks that maybe this is too far, that maybe they should keep it to something simple like making him keep a toy inside of him for a while, when Dimitri continues. "I can offer my chest, if you desire."   
  
Nevermind. Apparently, when pressed, Dimitri can do remarkably well in terms of absolutely kinky bullshit. Claude's glad to be proven wrong.  
  
"And how could you do _that_?" he asks, intrigued and delighted. He rubs his boot along Dimitri's thigh again, enjoys the flutter of his eyelashes.   
  
Pulling himself back to focus on Claude's words instead of the leather teasing at bare skin, Dimitri swallows. "I could... rub myself against your- arousals," he fumbles out, not sure what level of dirty talk is appropriate with their situations like this. With him draped in gold like a pretty statue. "Or do you... not like my chest?" What Claude thinks he means is if they aren't interested in using his chest that way, which is a legitimate thought or concern. It's not something they've really tried yet...   
  
But tonight is where they're trying all sorts of things that they never did before, isn't it? Claude smiles over to Sylvain and then Felix, an eyebrow quirked up. "Well, what do you think then?" he asks, still idly moving his ankle and thus his boot along Dimitri's flushed skin. "Sylvain, you haven't been as hands on, is this something you'd like to try? Or Felix... I mean." His smile turns into more of a teasing grin. "You _were_ complaining about my pants, so if you'd prefer to show how yours are better..."   
  
Felix scowls at him over Dimitri's head, an expression only made all the more perfect by Sylvain's laughter to the side. "If yours is easier to undo, Fe, then why not show off a little?" Sylvain asks, finally walking over to them. More a part of the group instead of a bystander admiring the view. Reaching down, he traces his fingers through Felix's pulled back hair. "Or do you need a little bit of help in this regard...?"   
  
"And what kind of help could you give me, exactly?" Felix asks, even as he shifts himself on Dimitri's back, faces Sylvain a little more directly from where he'd approach their bound lover from behind. Claude can't say he's particularly _surprised_ when Sylvain becomes a little more assertive, pressing at Felix until he's draped across Dimitri's back as though he were any one of the numerous tables that the two of used when their own lust for each other has become just a little too much to put on hold until they reach a bedroom.   
  
Sylvain's fingers eagerly tug at Felix's hair tie, the dark strands tumbling down like a waterfall, and Felix tilts his head back over Dimitri's shoulder. It's an incredible sight, seeing Sylvain kissing at his throat, the soft noises Felix makes, all while Dimitri is forced to kneel there beneath them. There's too much going on for Claude to see how Dimitri's cock is taking it, even using the mirror reflecting this debauched scene... But Dimitri himself is an obvious type of guy. The blown out desire in his eye, his hard breathing? No doubt he's long passed simply being half hard.   
  
"Not that I don't mind the view," Claude says, grinning, "but you two do realize that, at the rate you're going, it won't be Our Majesty who will break his chains, but your playing around...?"   
  
"Be quiet," Felix says, eloquent as always, and his breath right by Dimitri's ear earns another hot shudder exhale from the bound king.   
  
At least Sylvain is a lot more understanding, laughing slightly as he layers kisses down along Felix's throat and moves his hands quickly along his pants. "Sorry, sorry~. This should only take a moment, as long as Felix doesn't wiggle..."  
  
And he's a man of his word, undoing Felix's pants to reveal thin undergarments that are undone in only a few tugs. After all this, and Felix is definitely halfway to aroused himself. Sliding further down Felix's body, Sylvain hovers over his cock, meeting his eyes while licking his lips. All Felix does is snort, pushing himself upright just enough to flick Sylvain in the forehead. "Keep your mouth off for five seconds," he scolds, pulling one leg back so that he can press his boot against Sylvain's shoulder and lightly push him off. That would probably work more if they weren't all helplessly attracted to Felix's thigh highs, and being bossed around by the very same.   
  
Still, Sylvain allows it, rocking back on his heels with his hands held up innocently. That's more than enough room for Felix to rise back onto his feet again, dusting himself off while he tilts his head towards Dimitri's back. When he's confirmed that the chains are still perfectly in place, he paces around to the chair, and lightly kicks Claude's boot away from Dimitri. Amused, Claude spreads his legs wide again, and bites back a laugh when Felix twists on his heel and flops against _him_.   
  
"Are you just going to use everyone as furniture?" Claude asks, smiling against the curve of Felix's ear. "Or are you just too greedy?"  
  
"You're too in my way," Felix says imperiously, as though he's the king here. It's incredibly endearing, somehow, perhaps because it's perfectly Felix. Using his on feet, he spreads them out wide, revealing his ready and waiting cock. While Dimitri does his best to shuffle into place, Claude figures it would be _rude_ of him not to help.... so he slides his hands over Felix's hips, dips them in the waiting space between. Felix turns his head just enough to meet his gaze and scoff. "Now who's too greedy?"   
  
Sliding his fingers underneath Felix's length, Claude smirks against his neck. "I never said I wasn't," he says, and his gaze flicks upward a bit as Dimitri shuffles closer. This really _can't_ be easy for him to do, and yet Dimitri seems determined to accomplish it regardless. He presses right up against the chair, inbetween both their legs, and leans down until he can press a light against against Felix's tip. Being teamed up like he is, Felix shivers, and only that. He's a stubborn lover, not at all like their sweet Dimitri, so of course he's determined not to fall apart so quickly....   
  
They can work up to that, whether tonight, or afterwards when they've completely spent Dimitri. Perhaps Sylvain is also looking forward to that, sliding down behind Dimitri until they're back-to-chest as well. "The chain will get in the way," he says up to them, almost completely ignoring Dimitri as well besides the teasing flutter of his hand up from Dimitri's hip, his stomach, up until he's pressing into one firm pec. The very chain Sylvain is commenting about sways silently from Dimitri's chest, not yet bouncing against his muscles.   
  
What Sylvain is implying couldn't be more obvious, and Felix looks down at him with that same cool and imperious look that never fails in driving them wild. "How are three greedy people going to handle dealing with one golden lion?" he snorts. "Fine. If you want your hands all over his chest, then by all means, Sylvain."   
  
"As though you don't want Claude's hand all over your dick, right?" Sylvain teases, and chuckles when he gets a boot to his shoulder again. It's only a passing exchange for them. There are more important matters to focus on. Gliding his other hand up Dimitri's side, Sylvain gently massages at his chest. "There there, Our Majesty... You don't need to do anything at all. All _you_ need to do... is have us use you."   
  
Dimitri struggles to keep his eye open, nipples truly pink now and only growing all the more sensitive at Sylvains gentle ministrations. "Ah... Ah... Yes. Please... Use me as you want..." There is no possible way he can realize how much of an effect those five words have on the three of them, how it makes Claude's cock throb against Felix's ass, or the sharp intake of breath between Felix's lips, that hungry shine to Sylvain's eyes.   
  
"Gladly, Our Majesty," Sylvain murmurs, and he pushes him forward just a little more. With Claude's hand helping guide Felix's cock, they're soon all squeezed together in quite the configuration: Claude nestled securely in the armchair, the whole of Felix's body up against him, Dimitri carefully being maneuvered with Felix's cock sliding right in the crevice of his chest by Sylvain's eager hands, Sylvain himself flush to Dimitri's back.   
  
Claude really does wonder how it feels, to have one's cock slide against the space inbetween Dimitri's pecs. He's no stranger to how nice it feels to grasp onto them, fingers sinking in _just_ enough for a solid grasp against something soft.... But he'd never thought to use that for something like this. Dimitri's chest might have a bit of plumpness to them, sure, just never enough for a titjob.   
  
That initially seems true, to be fair. That also doesn't seem to matter from _his_ perspective, not with what a fine sight it makes: Felix's cock against Dimitri's chest, tucked underneath that thin chain enough so that it's not a bother and doesn't catch under anything. Claude lazily slides his thumb along the base of Felix's cock, enjoying everything in his own way.   
  
But then Sylvain squeezes his hands a little closer together, palms sinking into that soft flesh even further, and Felix twitches a bit where he's squeezed up against Claude. It's not exactly the kind of deep cleavage one would expect... But the way it looks, how it manages to press against Felix's arousal just enough, oh, Claude couldn't have expected _that_.   
  
If Claude couldn't have, then Felix is definitely caught by surprise, gasping as he feels that faint touch. It can't be too hard, just hard enough, allowing him to grind his hips further up into that light pressure. Seeing it in action, how Felix's cock slides against Dimitri's skin.... Claude thinks he gets it. It doesn't matter if the pressure is hard enough. All that matters is that it's _Dimitri_ who he's rutting up against, Dimitri's skin that's grinding into the hard flesh of him, Dimitri who's making soft grasps himself while Sylvain rocks into him, so that he'll rock against Felix in turn.   
  
When the three of them team up on Felix like this.... It's impossible for him to become anything less than hard, already leaking precome while his fingers reach back to dig into Claude's arms. It really is cute how he reacts this way. Claude indulges him, presses kisses against his neck and not minding when he gets some hair in his mouth as the process. It's a small price to pay in exchange for the breathy gasp that tumbles out of his mouth, bitten back a second too late. What's not helping is how his precome is starting to get smeared all across Dimitri's chest, making it all the easier for him to slide against him in pursuit of pleasure.   
  
The precome does more than just make it easier for Felix to grind into Dimitri. While it's being spread all across him, threatening to slide right out from inbetween his chest, Dimitri looks as though he's been hypnotized. Not only is Felix's cock drooling, but so is Dimitri's mouth, left hanging open while Sylvain uses him for Felix as though he were another common toy made for nothing but the pleasure of another person. Saliva is splattering freely down from his lips now, gathering onto his own chest, occasionally the very clock he's being used to pleasure. The chair, sometimes, or at least as far as Claude can see.   
  
"So what do you think?" he murmurs to Felix, his fingers still wrapped around the base of his arousal. Lust-hazy eyes turn to him, not understanding for a moment. Claude doesn't think the dawn's sun could compare to that particular shade of amber. "Is this toy of ours worthy of a little generosity?"   
  
Remembering just what lead to all of this is a _struggle_ , apparently, and it's a struggle not helped by the fact that Sylvain is only ramping up his and Dimitri's movements. By this point, their redhaired lover must be hard too, brow furrowed as he breathes hard into Dimitri's neck. His fingers squeeze down especially hard when they slide close to Felix, taking in as much of his arousal as possibly can be with Dimitri's body, and that's it. Dimitri keens, jaw clenched tight, and he starts to grind back up against Sylvain.   
  
Poor Felix. This is just _mean_. And yet as much as this might be mean, Felix is still more stubborn than anything. Oh yes, his head may fall back in ecstasy, his fingers may dig into Dimitri's hair to draw out another painfully aroused noise, and his legs tremble from where they're trying to close in on Dimitri's body.... Still. Stubborn. "I think so," he forces out, as though every scrap of air has been drawn out of his lungs. His lips are wet, alluring, and Claude has to focus on the words that come out of them. "He's been good. Go for it."   
  
At this rate, does Felix even properly recall what it is that Claude is referring to...? Claude highly doubts it personally. Oh well. Maybe that's a sign in of itself that Dimitri is doing well at the task they assigned for him, if he's driven Felix into a state of incoherence already. Incoherence that shouldn't be left for Felix to stew in.... At least, not tonight, at any rate.   
  
The end result will make a fine accessory, too.   
  
Pulling one hand back, Claude sweeps back some of Felix's hair. While he may love the sight of it, the feel of it inbetween his fingers, having it in his mouth isn't something he wants to do a lot tonight. Instead, he wants to see that little sliver of skin that lays between Felix's jaw and his shirt. While not a whole lot, Claude only needs this much in order to strike. Nuzzling along the back of Felix's ear, he lightly kisses right at the edge where cloth and skin meet, where it might not be so sensitive yet. Gentle, in contrast to the way Dimitri's body is squeezing down against him.  
  
He waits until Felix is trembling against him for support. No squirming yet... and that all changes when Claude finally finds the perfect spot to drive his teeth into. Felix finally breaks, moaning to the ceiling high above them while his hips back into Dimitri's chest. It doesn't take long before, with a squeeze of Claude's fingers and another hard grind against Dimitri's chest, he hits his orgasm and splatters his spend all across their lover's skin, his jaw, and maybe a little bit of Felix's own clothing, too. Felix's fingers stay anchored in that blond hair, shaking, before they abruptly go loose.   
  
Going limp and sated against Claude's body, Felix closes his eyes for a moment. Only a moment. Before Claude can gently pet him, rearrange him elsewhere, Felix forces himself upright again. Those tired fingers of his stroke through Dimitri's hair, smooth down what Felix's frantic grasping disrupted. "Good boy," he manages, a little dazed and obviously trying. "Yeah. Really good. You did good."   
  
They're not the most _eloquent_ compliments, that's for sure, and that's something coming from a guy who can only really give great ones when it comes to combat ability. And yet exactly because it's Felix does it seem to get to Dimitri so much, his shoulders relaxing as much as they're able while he leans into Felix's touch. Claude and Sylvain give them this, both of them smiling, and watch as Felix's fingers trail down from Dimitri's hair to his jaw. Carefully, he scoops up some of the cooling release that's been clinging there, and guides his fingers up to Dimitri's mouth. There's no hesitation whatsoever; Dimitri parts his lips for it as though he were waiting for it all his life.   
  
While Felix cleans Dimitri's face while handfeeding him his own spend, Sylvain carefully gets to work on the more practical side of things. Mostly that's just making sure Felix's softening cock is able to slide out of Dimitri's cleavage without getting caught on anything, and then lightly stroking Dimitri's sides. Quiet things, all meant to help guide the scene along. "Look how good this body of yours is at pleasuring other people," Sylvain murmurs into his ear, taking care not to get in the way of Felix's fingers. "Were you ever meant for anything else, Our Majesty?"  
  
Judging by the utterly content way Dimitri is sucking on Felix's fingertips, making sure not a single drop remains, he could very likely live a perfectly happy life simply being on his knees for the three of them. Much more preferable than living the heavy lift that is being the first king of a unified Fodlan. When there's finally not a drop left on Dimitri's face, only everything splattered messily against his chest, does Felix finally stop with a long, slow exhale.   
  
Gently, Sylvain tugs Dimitri back until he's resting along his chest, where he proceeds to coo and murmur to him who-knows-what. It doesn't really matter _what_ he whispers to him exactly. In his state, it might be best for Dimitri to simply hear Sylvain's voice period. While Sylvain takes care of that, Claude lightly tugs up Felix's pants and nuzzles against his ear. "Good to go?" he asks, keeping his voice low so that Dimitri doesn't quite hear.   
  
Felix nods. It's a little faint at worst, and then he does it again, more firmly. "I'll be fine," he says back. "This isn't the most intense orgasm I've had before." Which is a fair point, Claude supposes. Dimitri has fucked Felix senseless before, and Claude, well, Claude knows he's purposefully held back on some of Felix's orgasms himself to make them all the more powerful when release finally hits. Regardless, he helps do up Felix's pants and kisses his jaw.   
  
"Then I'll gladly take over from here," he says, and winks. All Felix needs is a light push, and he's back on his feet again.   
  
With a couple minutes recovery now under his belt, he's back to mostly his old self again, and isn't inclined to leave so soon. Instead, he reaches out with his foot again and nudges the hard cock jutting out from between Dimitri's legs. "Still hungry for more, huh?" he asks. "Well, with the mess you made of my shirt, you can forget about that being taken care of anytime soon."   
  
Dimitri is absolutely _anguished_ as he looks up to Felix. "I'm sorry," he starts, before he's cut off with a moan when Felix moves his boot from the side to pressing up against the underside of his sensitive arousal.   
  
"Apologies are meaningless," Felix says decisively. Still, he's generous too in his own way, for all that it seems so mean by pressing more of his boot up against Dimitri's cock. "If you really feel sorry, then you can prove it by taking care of another person you've neglected."   
  
That Felix himself is the reason why Dimitri hasn't been tending to Claude is something that goes without saying, all a part of the scene. Dimitri goes along with it, nodding. "Yes.... Then..." Still slumped against Sylvain, trapped in those arms, Dimitri looks to Claude. It's easy to do, with Felix finally moving out of the way. "May I make it up to you...?"   
  
Hauling himself up onto his feet, Claude tilts his head to the side. "Well, let's see...." Idly, he begins to undo his pants. "While you did ignore me, and dirty up Felix's clothes... You've clearly got some skill to you. Something worth polishing up. Or, rather... You'll be the one doing all the polishing." Slowly, he slides his pants down, past his waist, over his ships, until his own length is springing out. Watching Dimitri work like that, how Sylvain's grasp had sunk into his chest, listening to Felix moan right against his ear... How couldn't he be hard?  
  
How couldn't Dimitri be attracted, too.... His eye drifts up, savoring the hint of Claude's muscular thighs, and the precome already smeared along the tip of his cock. Having Felix's weight really did get him all hot and bothered pretty quickly. For someone still perfectly stuck in that state? Dimitri is positively _salivating_ , lips parted and gaze locked on the task in front of him. Well, it was supposed to be a task. Dimitri seems to find it more of a prize...   
  
That's good, too, if Claude is honest. There's no point to this whole scene if it isn't exactly what Dimitri wants.   
  
And clearly what Dimitri wants, right now, is to suck Claude's dick down his throat while Felix's come is still sticky all across that huge chest of his. Well, Claude is glad to oblige him.   
  
Easing back into the armchair a little more slowly than the relaxed flop he'd displayed before, Claude catches Sylvain's eye and nods ever so slightly. That's signal enough for Sylvain to let go of Dimitri, rocking back on his heels so that he can get up. Besides, Felix has wobbled over to the bed to recuperate a little more out of Dimitri's sight; no doubt he'll appreciate Sylvain's fussing. Dimitri doesn't pay much mind to what Sylvain is doing. Instead, he's focused on the slow slide of Claude's legs as he spreads them again. "You know what to do, don't you?" he murmurs.   
  
Dimitri does. He even remembers to give voice to his answer, a quick "Yes" while he shuffles forward on his knees. Claude doesn't think he'll ever get used to _or_ tired of this sight: that enormous muscular frame that has hauled him up against walls or pinned him down against beds, now completely subservient to him. It's not a bad feeling, he reflects while Dimitri leans forward, to switch up how they pleasure one another now and then.   
  
This isn't the first time that Dimitri has put his mouth on him - on any of them. So eager to please, he'd long taken lessons from Sylvain, and then rapidly turned them on his beloved instructor. It's just... the first time it's been like _this_ , come and gold alike shining on his chest from the glow of the fireplace when he leans forward. Yet even as he feels Dimitri's breath along his cock, Claude gets an idea, and he reaches forward to lightly place his hand on Dimitri's head. "Actually, I have a better idea," he says softly. "Why don't you follow me, My Majesty? It's not a far walk."   
  
With how close Dimitri has gotten, there's no escaping any contact. That's fine. It works out on Claude's end, at any rate: standing up with his cock grinding along Dimitri's face, sliding slickly along his cheek, feeling how Dimitri's breath stutters on his skin... He rather likes it, and the effect it's obviously having on him. Claude enjoys it for only a split second. He has a walk to do, keeping his pace slow and leisurely while Dimitri does his absolute best to follow afterwards on his shuffling his knees.   
  
They're only partway to where Claude wants to go before he reaches down, lets his fingers dip into that beautiful hair. Dimitri freezes, concerned, but Claude shakes his head. "You're doing so good," he says softly, sliding his fingertips through those strands. "You're following just like the perfect pet, My Majesty. I was admiring your hair. It's so smooth to the touch, I don't think I'd ever want to stop."   
  
It's so much better than how it used to be. Claude can remember those days well, although sometimes he almost wishes he couldn't. The heavy bags under Dimitri's eye, the emptiness and exhaustion in his gaze, the way his hair was dry and tangled.... All the various signs of a man struggling through not only a war, but his own life. It had been good to meet him again as the King of Almyra, and see him even a little healthier. Now, years later, with a potion that Mercedes helps him regularly take and three meals a day, a large bath he can take care of himself in...   
  
"You're beautiful," he murmurs, and smiles down at the eager look Dimitri directs his way. "I'm not ever letting a pet like you go... even if it takes a long time to train you."   
  
That's all Dimitri needs to hear, his shuffling pausing for a second until Claude lightly tugs at his hair to get him moving again. "That's all I would ever want," he sighs. "I'm glad... to be kept by you. All of you."   
  
"Nice catch," Claude chuckles, the two of them at least reaching the rug and the mirror once more. "Let's see if that clever mouth can be used for other things as well." Circling around Dimitri, Claude taps the outside of his thigh until his lover has turned to face him. This way, it's absolutely perfect... because it means that Dimitri's good eye is turned towards the mirror as well. All it takes is him looking to the side... and he gets to see how the two of them look. He gets to see what Claude sees.   
  
Sure, he got to have a nice glimpse, at the beginning, of the collar, the clamps, all of that, but Claude really doesn't think it was driven home enough. And it should be. Dimitri should have all of this burned into his mind, how he looks at Claude's feet, with an erect cock waiting right before his hot mouth and soft tongue. Claude knows that Dimitri isn't the vain type - unfortunately, he's very often the opposite. That doesn't mean he wants anything less than Dimitri to remember how he looks this way, to remember his place at Claude's feet and how stunning he looks, how arousing he looks, when Claude's cock slides past his lips....  
  
"I want you to keep track of how you look when you're swallowing my cock up," Claude murmurs down to him, taking stock of how Dimitri's breathing has stopped temporarily with his reflection right before him. "But for now.... Let's get started."   
  
That's all the encouragement Dimitri needs. Dragging his gaze away from the mirror, he leans forward. There's something to be said for how much harder you have to work when you aren't allowed to use your hands for oral. Claude knows from experience how tricky it can be, especially when you have to do all the work yourself instead of contentedly being used as nothing more than a hot, wet, tight cocksleeve. Dimitri has some experience in it himself, fortunately, or else Claude would never have forced his hands behind his back like this.   
  
Oh yes.... More than enough experience. Dimitri nuzzles between his legs, warming Claude with soft and shallow breaths. His lips curve eagerly around the very base of him, not bothered at all by any hair he happens to stumble upon. He preoccupies himself with the most important thing: a series of sloppy kisses up along Claude's length, saliva heavy and wet where he leaves it behind, until he reaches the very tip.   
  
Claude probably shouldn't think of it as _cute_ , the way Dimitri fumbles to grab at his cock with only his lips. This is a very sexual scene with things in place that might not get used in some other people's bedrooms. It's just.... It just _is_ , seeing Dimitri's brow furrow while his gaping lips desperately mouth at him. He's _adorable_ with how hard he tries, so focused in his task. Claude has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling too hard.   
  
When he *helpfully* guides his cock a little more in Dimitri's direction, there's a pause, and Dimitri loses his subservient attitude for just a moment in favor of huffing. There's no biting back Claude's grin now. "I'm helping," he tells his pretty blond.   
  
"Thank you," Dimitri says, not because he believes it, but because he's polite even in situations like this. "I apologize for the wait it took me to get it eventually." Adorable. He's being _pissy_. Claude loves it.   
  
As fun as it would be to tease him more about it, Claude knows they can't spend all night doing so, or else they'd never get anything done. He lightly smacks his length against Dimitri's cheek, smile pulling back into a lazy smirk. "I can think of other ways for you to thank me with that mouth of yours." Another smack, opposite cheek this time.   
  
That gets Dimitri back on track, sucking in a bit of his lip before he opens his mouth obligingly. With Claude now helping, there's no problem at all. He takes the tip into his mouth, teeth carefully kept away from sensitive flesh. It's only the tip he takes in, however, soft lips sucking down against his glans. Claude's breath catches, little bolts of pleasure jerking up his spine, and manages to keep his cool. There's more to come... like Dimitri's tongue, lightly flicking along his slit, lathing around the head. For a moment, he seems almost perfectly content this way as he explores all of Claude's weakpoints as though they're something entirely new again.  
  
But then he sinks deeper down, testing how much he can swallow up with eyes fluttering shut. It's only a little bit at first, teasing Claude as warmth rolls over him in ways that make him shudder, and then further, down and down until Claude has to reach down, tangle his fingers in Dimitri's hair while he focuses on his breathing. Dimitri has learned _exactly_ how to suck hard on cock, cheeks hollow with the force of it. It makes Claude's legs tremble, that teasing tongue along him.   
  
Worse still.... Dimitri knows he's not completely helpless like this. Despite the strain it must be having on his lungs, taking in all of Claude to the point that it breaches his throat, Dimitri doesn't make a single move back. He only stays there, hands behind his back, chest splattered in come, while that one beautiful blue eye of his looks up at Claude expectantly. Claude stares down back at him, cheeks deepening with a flush. This has to be something to tease with him. Has to be.   
  
Except... maybe not. Maybe not _exactly_. Dimitri gives another faint suck, nostrils flaring, and another sharp shock goes up Claude's spine. While Felix might have told Dimitri not to bite his lip, Claude is under no such order or agreement, and he digs his teeth in lightly against his own mouth. It almost seems as though Dimitri is waiting... And as soon as Claude thinks that, his mind rapidly flicks through all the facts as he knows them, and he realizes that has to be true.   
  
Dimitri can set the pace however he wants... and what he wants is _not_ that. Of course it isn't. That's exactly what this whole scene is about.   
  
It's a little bit of a change for the plans they'd set up, but, well. It's what he wants. Carefully, gently, Claude adjusts his fingers in Dimitri's hair. There's another flutter of those pale eyelashes; this has to be the right course of action. "What a perfect tongue you have on you," Claude murmurs. "It's just the momentum that needs help. So learn from this, alright, My Majesty?" And, so carefully that it feels as though his heart might stop, he begins to pull Dimitri's head back by his hair.   
  
Things like this aren't normally what Claude _does_. Sometimes he'll grasp and tug at his lovers' hair, when he's too overcome with pleasure or love, and that's one thing. This is entirely different... and Dimitri likes it. The tension in his shoulders drops out completely, eyes sliding shut in bliss as he follows even Claude's light pull. What a sight he makes, his lips dragging up Claude's length, how slick a trail he leaves in his wake. He only opens his eye properly again when Claude stops, right at the very tip where Dimitri first started.  
  
For a second, the world stops. Claude almost doesn't dare to start it up again, trapped in that hazy hopefullness to Dimitri's gaze. Yet perhaps because of how they're placed into the roles that they are, he manages to push through. Push _in_. Dimitri moves along with his hand so neatly as he rolls his hips into that hot mouth, and Claude groans. This - is definitely different to how he's ever gotten sucked off before. Physically, it's the same, mostly, but somehow the _feeling_ of it...   
  
He tugs at Dimitri's hair a little harder, and a whine sounds off around his cock. Claude almost stops, except then he looks down at Dimitri. He sees the way that Dimitr's legs are spreading. There's no denying that his own length was starting to leak its arousal, and yet Claude thinks it might be leaking still, now.  
  
That does it. Shuddering, suddenly regretting his decision to move away from his chair, Claude digs his fingers in all the harder so that he can thrust into Dimitri's mouth with earnest. He makes it so _easy_ , given a little bit of time. Oh, he's clumsy at first, a small jolt traveling through his body that Claude can feel even from where he's only holding him by the hair. And yet soon enough Dimitri learns to suck in time with Claude's thrusts, learns how to grind his tongue up against that sensitive underside while Claude is buried in as deep as he can go.   
  
"So good," Claude murmurs, remembers to murmur. Everything is rushing to his head like this - the pleasure, the electricity, all the trust Dimitri is gladly putting into his hand so that he can use him as he likes without any harm. "This is really so good, how- mm-" Dimitri changes up his methods, focuses on the very tip when Claude pulls back, and it should be against the law for Claude to experience the kind of pleasure that rattles through him. He has to remember what he's doing, what he's supposed to be saying. "-should never do anything else, should just wait by my throne, or Felix's desk, have us use you underneath tables when papers and diplomacy become too frustrating or tiring-"   
  
Dimitri hums, long, hard, pleasure rattling around down to Claude's very bones, and that's it. He only needs that image, and that pleasure, before he's forcing Dimitri down and his orgasm rushes up. For once in his life, he's not thinking. All he can do is follow this pleasure as it washes over him in a wave, the rest of the world blurry and inconsequential. When the tide pulls back, and his mind clears, worry bubbles up to the surface again. He hadn't meant to do that. His immediate thought is if he's choked Dimitri by being too hasty, and Claude glances down, breathless.  
  
Come is already dribbling from Dimitri's mouth, with even his eagerness not enough to swallow ever single drop, and it slides down a little more as Claude gently pulls Dimitri off of him. When his flaccid length slides from Dimitri's mouth, so too does another dribble of pure white. It stands out sharply in contrast to the state of Dimitri's lips, flushed and almost bruised from Claude's constant abuse. It matches the dazed look in his eye, out of it completely - and pleasantly, he can only hope.   
  
Ignoring his own mess between his legs, Claude forces himself to stay upright even though it feels as though he's emptied out every single bit of himself down into Dimitri's throat and across his chin. He pets Dimitri's hair a few more times, going over every single bit of him with his eyes as he does so. It's one thing if he was a little rough. If Dimitri ended up hurt because of this new bit of play...   
  
Dimitri looks up at him. "It was good...?" he asks, words trailing off, and Claude feels his heart twist itself into a knot that ropes could only dream of.   
  
How on earth he manages to keep his composure and not fall apart all over Dimitri, singing his praises, is a mystery unto itself... but a little praise isn't out of place here. Claude continues to pet Dimitri's hair, and allows himself a smile. "Very good," he confirms, scraping his nail along Dimitri's scalp. "I really will keep you underneath my tables and desks while I'm here. Maybe I'll even steal you away to Almyra... Keep you draped in gold and silks always, so you don't have to do anything besides be pretty as usual and tend to my needs."   
  
A content sigh drifts out of Dimitri, eye sliding shut again. It's only a fantasy, of course. They both know that Dimitri has far too much work he wants to accomplish in Fodlan, even if it wears on him many times. Likewise, they both know that Almyra isn't yet in a state where Claude could comfortably keep Dimitri at his side, not without one or the other or both being harassed by certain people, even those (especially those) in Claude's own family.   
  
Still... It's a nice fantasy to entertain. One where they aren't faced with any hardship. Where they can simply enjoy being at each other's sides, and not think too deeply about things, the latter which Claude knows appeals to both of them sometimes.   
  
But boy.... Claude can't tell if Dimitri sucked him dry, his legs are just tired from all the thrusting he had to do, or if it's a side effect of taking such an aggressive role as the receiver of oral, only that he's exhausted. He steps back, wondering if he can fake it long enough to get Dimitri over to the armchair, or something else entirely, when he feels a presence at his back. Gently, Sylvain wraps his arms around him, and presses a kiss down along his neck. With his weight at Claude's back, being on his feet no longer seems like such a hassle.   
  
"Felix was right," Sylvain teases. "While you poked fun at him for being so greedy, you've honestly been hoarding Our Majesty all this time. Now that you've had your fill of him, do you think I could have a turn for once?" Underneath his words, there's something else being said, and Sylvain's light squeeze around Claude's middle only reinforces it. _I'll take over from here_.  
  
Leaning back against Sylvain as though he's absolutely in control and not just needing a breather, Claude tilts his head back and grins at him. "Oh? I think maybe if you didn't love doting on Felix and I so much, maybe you would have had a turn much quicker. Besides, from what I could see, you enjoyed yourself quite a bit, toying with Our Majesty's chest. That had to tide you over for at least a little bit..." He pats Sylvain's arm. "But if you really want to have a taste of Our Majesty, I don't mind sharing."   
  
"I see I'm in the presence of a generous king," Sylvain teases, kissing up along Claude's neck before he lightly hauls him up off his feet to place him out of the way. It serves a dual purpose in Sylvain using his own body to block most of Dimitri's view of Claude, most apparent as he turns back to their lover and bends over to him. "I have to say, Our Majesty, you wear white just as well as gold. Maybe we should dress you up in that more often for formal occasions..."   
  
While Sylvain plays innuendo all around Dimitri's head, Claude uses the distraction to make his way over to the bed with what he hopes is minimal wobbling. Even if Dimitri is paying attention mostly to Sylvain, he still doesn't want the illusion to be broken for him. He has to still play the role of the strong dominant man in bed, even if he kind of just wants to sink against Dimitri and fall asleep for a quick nap.   
  
Felix has clearly been struggling with the same thing, sprawled along Dimitri's enormous bed as he is. Still, while he might be exhausted, like Claude, he doesn't want to miss the rest of this show for anything. He's on his stomach, stretched out like a cat that refuses to be budged come burning flames or hot water, and his eyes are locked completely on where Sylvain is murmuring filthy nothings to a pleasantly out of it Dimitri. "Do you think it's going well?" Felix asks once Claude has seated himself on the bed as well.   
  
All it takes is a quick little glance downwards to spot Felix's impatient fingers kneading into the sheets. Claude smiles a little, and tries not to be too obvious. Felix's other hand is hidden under one arm, and yet he has no doubt that it's moving just as anxiously. "I think so," he says, taking stock of Felix's now nude state. Good idea, honestly. Leaning forward, he begins to work at his boot and trusts muscle memory to work in his favor. He's still keeping an eye on where Sylvain and Dimitri are, with Sylvain leaning over their lover with his hands once again in his hair. Whatever he's whispering has Dimitri sinking against his legs, arms quivering with the desire to cling to him. "He hasn't look stressed or in pain yet, but, well - it's Dimitri."  
  
Grimacing, Felix nods in agreement. It _is_ Dimitri - the guy who managed to swallow up his own massive amounts of depression and pain for years because he didn't want to be a burden on other people. He's better now - they're all better now - but it's still a concern they all have. Old habits have a way of rising from the grave. "I'm going to lose it if he's not saying anything..."   
  
"Let's look on the bright side," Claude murmurs back, dumping his boots to the side while his attention stirs. Sylvain has just crouched down in front of Dimitri, his hands skimming along that muscular body. "Dimitri has always promised us that he'd tell us if anything bothered him in our games before, and he's followed through on that a couple of times. We have to trust in him that he'll also say something here, even if the roles have been switched around a bit." And Felix nods, because that's really the only thing they can do in this sort of situation.   
  
Granted... That doesn't make it any easier to stop worrying. It's less out of any distrust with Dimitri, and simply an overflowing abundance of love, Claude supposes. The last thing any of them want to do in the entire world is hurt Dimitri, and that can be so easy to-   
  
Sylvain suddenly hauls Dimitri up into his arms.   
  
All of Claude's thoughts completely fall apart in the face of such a sight, and he blinks just to make sure that he's not dreaming or something. He's not. Sylvain really has stood up with Dimitri in a bridal carry, cradling his king and lover close to his chest. Claude looks over to Felix, not sure if he wants to keep his mouth fallen open or burst out laughing. When he looks back to Sylvain upon getting no notice whatsoever from a gaping Felix, the redhead has turned back to the bed and is making his way towards them.   
  
Dimitri... looks as though he's about to _swoon_. There may as well be literal stars in his eyes as he looks up at Sylvain, oblivious to anything else around him. Claude can see why. With Dimitri's strength, usually he's the one manhandling the rest of them. Sylvain has only ever picked up Felix or Claude, so for this....   
  
As surprised as Claude may be, he's still intune enough to pick up what Sylvain is saying as he takes Dimitri to the bed with the rest of them. "See? A precious treasure like you isn't something I'll ever let go of, My Majesty. You're mine forever. Just like this gold. That should have been obvious from the start, right?" Seemingly a little strained at carrying Dimitri around, Sylvain stops at the side of the bed while he nuzzles down against Dimitri's ear. "Your hair matches the color perfectly..."   
  
"Only we can't wear Our Majesty as easily as gold," Claude says, grinning as Dimitri is placed down on the bed. "It would make it so much simpler if we couldn't, wouldn't it? Something to let everyone know that he's ours."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's what the collar is for," Felix says dryly, pushing himself upright so that he can get a better view of what's happening there with them on the sheets. "If it's not, then I'm not sure what else we're doing in this room."   
  
All Sylvain does is laugh slightly, brushing some hair away from Dimitri's sticky face. The overflow from his mouth hasn't been cleaned up yet, leaving him even filthier than he was before with the state of his chest. It's kind of gross, Claude has to admit that as a simple objective fact, especially with his own need taking care of. And yet, somehow, Dimitri seems almost _satisfied_ with being in such a filthy state. Satisfied to the point that the mess all over his body is less disgusting than it might be... and something that Claude can easily see being attractive when he's more worked up.   
  
The human body really is a strange and mysterious thing.   
  
Sylvain clearly doesn't mind the mess either, considering the way he presses his hands down against the blankets on either side of Dimitri and leans down for a kiss. At first, it seems almost sweet, laden with all of Sylvain's usual care that he's picked up from years of being a womanizer and which makes Dimitri melt right where he is. And then it gets deeper.... messier. Even where he's sitting, Claude can see the way it transitions from a simple sweet kiss to open mouthed and tangled up. Dimitri's feet begin to dig into the blankets, squirming with all the attention that Sylvain is lavishing upon him.   
  
When they part, a trail of saliva hangs between them as Sylvain pulls back, and it snaps back onto the rest of the mess which is Dimitri. Sylvain really is one of the best actors Claude knows when it comes to looking completely relaxed and unbothered; he merely licks his lips slowly with Dimitri's gaze trapped on him. "Perfect," he murmurs, and Dimitri shivers. "You really do use your mouth perfectly, Our Majesty. No wonder Claude came so much.... You saw your face in the mirror, didn't you?"   
  
It takes Dimitri a moment to realize that it's a question, blinking a couple of times as though to clear out his lust overrun mind. "I... I did."   
  
"Can you tell me what you looked like?"   
  
A blush deeper than that of exertion blossoms across Dimitri's face. "I...." He swallows for a moment, and Claude suddenly and selfishly wishes that he had his sense of taste back again. Every time Dimitri swallows, at least for tonight, he wants him to have the thick taste of Claude's spend on the back of his tongue. Dimitri continues to speak, voice tight with need, and Claude snaps out of his own head. "I looked... filthy."   
  
Sylvain only grins, toying with Dimitri's hair while pushing it out of his face bit by bit. "Are you saying that something of ours is filthy, then, Our Majesty?"   
  
Dimitri shudders again, and Claude is pretty sure he's not the only one who spots the way his heels dig into the mattress, or the subtle roll of his hips. "I... want to be something filthy for you..."   
  
"Yeah..." Sylvain's fingers trail from Dimitri's hair, making land again along one of Dimitri's still pulled back shoulders and skirting along the collarbone that presses up from underneath Dimitri's skin. "You're our gold-covered and filthy thing. No one else gets to see you like this.... No one else gets to cover you in white gold like we do." While Claude marvels at Sylvain's ability to refer to their semen as _white gold_ with a completely straight face, those drifting fingers lightly hook underneath the chain spread across Dimitri's chest. "Say it, Our Majesty." And he gives a light tug.   
  
Dimitri's catch of breath is audible, toes curling in. Between his legs, his erection strains for any sort of contact, anything deeper than the teasing they've been layering him with this entire night. Yet he's clearly not going to get it right now. So, instead, he swallows thickly and gathers his words together, exactly as he's been told. "I... am yours, gold and filthy as I might be. No one else... can see me like this. Or cover me like you have."   
  
Sylvain hums, pleased or at least certainly seeming as such. "Good boy. Your mouth really is perfect, and just for us." With that said, he pushes himself up off of the bed, and begins to undress. Few people can make undressing look so _easy_ and attractive the way that Sylvain does it, with his already loose shirt sliding off of his own broad shoulders and fluttering down to the ground carelessly. It's easy to see why so many people fell for him at just a glance; Sylvain is _terribly_ attractive. It makes Claude wish he could summon up stamina from some mysterious well, and take even more pleasure in running his hands down that fit chest of his.   
  
But it's not a night for him. This show is for the captive audience laying against the bed now, his hair sprawled out against blue pillows, pillows darker than that one brilliant eye which drinks in every inch of skin that Sylvain allows him to see. Even the way the redhead undoes his _boots_ is somehow attractive, going against all forms of decorum to press one foot against the bedframe as he undoes the ties and slides it off.   
  
Dimitri is far from the only person enjoying the show. When Claude glances to the side, he can see Felix's bright eyes focused on nothing else but Sylvain for a brief moment, and they follow those strong hands down when Sylvain starts to undo his pants. No belt today. Not for this. At least Felix doesn't seem too lost in admiring, because he catches sight of Claude watching him after a few seconds, and jolts a little bit, as though _embarrassed_.   
  
As if they're not all big fans of watching each other watch another anyway.   
  
Right as Claude is thinking this, Sylvain speaks up idly, pants sliding down his hips. "You really do have some greedy owners, Our Majesty. All this time, I've had to watch this attractive and stunning body of yours be put to good use, all while not getting to touch _nearly_ as much as I've wanted. I'm sure you felt it when I was helping you service Felix, right?" He winks down at Dimitri.   
  
Having had his name brought up, Felix rouses himself and scoffs. "You sure didn't seem to complain, with your hands buried in that fat chest of his," he says, crawling up along the bed until he's right besides Dimitri, all in order to lightly give that very 'fat chest' a light smack. Dimitri squirms against the sheets, an aching sort of noise sliding out from his lips, and Felix's nostrils flare. Claude grins a little, but it's Felix's own fault. It was his actions that drew that noise out of Dimitri, and so now it's up to his own willpower to keep him from descending on Dimitri like a ravenous wolf who wants to nip and bite at every inch of Dimitri's body.   
  
Sylvain grins too, seeing exactly what Claude sees. "That can't really count at all, now, can it?" he drawls, dropping his pants to the side and looking far too attractive for his own good. "All I've been doing this entire time is helping, like a fine lover, right, Felix?" Leaning forward, palms to the bed again, Sylvain crosses over Dimitri's prone body so that he can steal a kiss from Felix.   
  
_Steal_. Ha. More like, with the way Felix leans into it, freely given.   
  
"You're gross," Felix murmurs when they pull away. "I can taste Claude's come on your tongue."   
  
All Sylvain does is grin, and hold back the very obvious retort of how that's nothing new. Felix has to have some sort of oral fixation, with the way that he's gone down on every single one of them at some point.... although some more than others. "Just proof of how helpful I am," is what Sylvain says instead, looking back down at Dimitri. Slowly, he drags one finger down from his chest, right beneath where the delicate gold chain hangs, and ventures in the direction of his stomach.... his chest... "But no one is helpful for free.... You've serviced both Claude and Felix at this point, Our Majesty. It's my turn, now... and I don't want to reuse the same things they have."   
  
In other words, he doesn't want a blowjob, or to rut against Dimitri's chest like Felix did. Really, the meaning behind his words is obvious, and even Dimitri can tell that. As Sylvain's finger dips down to the trail of gold leading between his legs, Dimitri shudders with anticipation and spreads his legs so quickly, so eagerly, that it makes a faint attraction stir in the back of Claude's skull once more.   
  
Unfortunately for Dimitri, it's not going to be that easy. Sylvain grins, and pulls his finger away. "But I'm awfully tired... Being so helpful takes a lot out of a guy. I wonder how I can use you, Our Majesty? Because I can't just go to sleep like this." With his own arousal jutting out, flushed and already shining slick at the very tip.   
  
This, too, is something with an obvious answer. Dimitri squirms against the bed, hands barely visible underneath his body when he arches upwards. There, beneath him, gold still shines, connected. "May I speak?" he asks, voice soft, tentative. They still haven't told him how he should address any of them.   
  
Sylvain hums, reaching down to tap his fingers along Dimitri's chest once again. "I'll allow it," he says, a quiet little reinforcement of the dynamic between them currently. Claude wonders how much Sylvain's heart is pounding, doing such a thing for his king.   
  
Dimitri swallows, licks his lips again. "I.... To make it pleasurable for you.... I could ride you." His voice trembles at those last words, uncertainty and eagerness all bound up together.  
  
It's absolutely the right answer.... but still new territory for both of them, and Sylvain hides his eagerness by tapping his fingers a few more times against Dimitri's chest. "I don't think I'd mind that at all," he answers at long last, voice quiet, deep. It sends electricity jolting up Claude's spine, remembering times when Sylvain has loomed over him with that exact tone heavy in his voice. "Then let's get you ready, Our Majesty."   
  
Getting to one's feet while sitting down was tricky enough. Pushing himself up onto his knees when he'd otherwise been prone is even more tricky for Dimitri, but he's athletic, well built. He manages, his arousal bobbing lewdly when he finally manages to dig his heels in properly and haul himself up. For a second, he wavers almost as if he'll fall forward, and Claude catches from the corner of his eye how Felix jolts a little bit as though Claude isn't the one closest to their lover. Yet there's no need to worry. Even without his hands, Dimitri catches himself, and straightens up. As his hair falls around his shoulders and clings to his neck, he glances back at Sylvain. The thumb rings remain unbroken, connected, and his fingers curl and relax anxiously.   
  
Despite that eager glance being directed at him so thickly, Sylvain doesn't appear to pay it any mind. He crawls onto the bed himself, grinning as he flicks some of Felix's hair away from his face only to get a swat for his trouble. If not for Dimitri's state, the gold pinching on his nipples and the cum splattered over his chest, this could be any other night for them.   
  
With Felix nudged a little further across the bed, Sylvain stretches out luxuriously, as though it were his room. Well, with how much time the three of them spend in this room instead of their own, perhaps it is, in a way. "The only question is how we're going to prepare you," Sylvain muses, reaching down. Fortunately, Dimitri isn't so far away that he's untouchable. While all Sylvain can manage to touch are the soles of his feet, that seems to be enough. A light caress along one rough sole makes Dimitri suck in his lips again, and Sylvain smiles. This one... is a little more honest and relaxed than what he's played at so far.   
  
Claude has to smile seeing it himself. Yeah, Sylvain really is far too soft underneath it all, when he allows himself to be. Because of that, Claude finishes discarding his own clothes and turns around. Crawling forward like he is, he captures Dimitri's attention, and he makes sure to smile into that beautiful blue eye as he drags his palm up Dimitri's stomach. "If it's preparation, I think I'll be more than glad to do it," he hums. "After Our Majesty has used his mouth so finely for us before, so I definitely want him to see how well his lower hole fairs in comparison."   
  
Underneath his palm, Dimitri's stomach clenches, and he can feel the shudder of his breath. Dimitri doesn't say anything himself. Only stares, eager, silent, hopeful. But this isn't something he can openly agree to, at least not in this context. It's Sylvain who speaks up, settling his hands behind his head. "Hey, that works out for me." A grin spreads across his face. "Does that mean you'll give me a show, Claude?"   
  
"Oh? Is that indication that the future Margrave Gautier wants to put a collar on me as well?"   
  
"Hey, hey, don't go putting words in my mouth! I just helped with the hair. Last I checked, it was you and Felix who put collars on anyone. I'm the guy who should be fearing for myself the most, shouldn't I?"   
  
"At this rate, I'm going to collar both of you," Felix threatens, rolling over so that he can start digging through the drawer of the bedside table. "Anything so that I can gag your overactive mouths and get some peace and quiet." It doesn't take long to find the oil they put in there hours earlier, and he tosses the bottle to Claude.  
  
Really, he's so lucky they're on a bed and, more importantly, that Claude has such good hand-eye coordination. Catching the bottle, Claude chuckles. "Well, I'll gladly wait for the day you present me with one, sunshine," he says, winking. "But until then, I think we have a treasure to polish up."   
  
The softness of the bed really does appear to make it so much easier for Dimitri to move around, or at least not as bothersome, assuming Dimitri lets himself be bothered by anything these days after having lived five years at the very pit of his life. Claude smiles when he spots the expression on his lover's face, those brows furrowed in concentration and a tongue sticking out absentmindedly from inbetween his lips. There's hardly any need for Claude to help him adjust on the bed, but he does what he can anyway until Dimitri is straddling Sylvain's legs with his own spread wide.   
  
What an unfamiliar position, for all of them but especially Dimitri and Sylvain... Claude can see it as Dimitri's fingers knead into his palms again, and as one of Sylvain's hands begins to stroke one of Dimitri's knees. Is he trying to reassure Dimitri, or get out his own nervousness himself? It's a mystery... and something that Claude will allow Sylvain to keep to himself.   
  
Him, all he does is lean up against Dimitri's back, and feels a slight spark of pleasure again at the sound of Dimitri's breath catching. "Relax for me, Our Majesty," he says softly into Dimitri's ear, running his hand down the curve of Dimitri's ass. "Just relax, and I'll get you all ready for Sylvain's cock spreading you wide open."   
  
Saying that doesn't automatically mean Dimitri will do it; the body sometimes has its own idea of how it should do anything separate from what the mind may _want_ it to do. And yet he can tell Dimitri will earnestly try. He'll try because he's Dimitri. And so he takes in another deep shaky breath, and exhales, with Claude able to feel those tremors through the hand he keeps on Dimitri's body.   
  
"That's Our Majesty," Claude hums, pressing a kiss along the side of Dimitri's neck. As long as Dimitri remembers to at least try, that's all they can ask. Certainly it was the same for all of them, at one point or another. For a moment, all he does is pet Dimitri's rear, and feel their lover slowly ease up with that. Like calming an anxious steed.... Well, in this case, for once, Dimitri isn't going to be the one any of them are riding. When it finally seems as though he's eased up, Claude pulls his hand away and uncorks the bottle of oil.   
  
It's a simple little thing, with no intense smell. There's only one job that it needs to do and it does it well. Every drop slides over Claude's fingers wonderfully, and it makes the first breach of Dimitri's entrance a simple thing. Even with the tightness he can feel as he presses his finger inside, Claude doesn't feel any difficulty.   
  
Of course, while it may all be easy for _him_ , this is still an entirely new experience for Dimitri. A jolt rattles through Dimitri's body, and against Claude's, as he slowly presses his finger inside. Claude pauses, carefully studying Dimitri's profile from behind him, before he sinks a little further in. It doesn't look like it's hurting him... Just a surprise, he thinks, grinding the pad of his finger inside of Dimitri. "Feels strange, doesn't it?" he murmurs softly to Dimitri, coaxing him through it. "Not pleasant at all, exactly, but definitely strange?"   
  
Dimitri tries to nod, forgetting himself and the collar against his throat momentarily. When it digs in, his breath stops almost entirely from that and Claude's finger together. "It's.... new. But it did not... feel entirely bad."   
  
Oh? That's interesting. Claude hums, sliding his finger in and out so that Dimitri can adjust to the sensation on a small scale. It'll help when he gets more fingers in there, after all, and then something bigger than even those. "What doesn't feel bad about it?" he asks encouragingly.   
  
"When... Mm." Dimitri takes another breath, body tensing again as Claude pulls his finger out just a bit. Claude waits for him patiently, waits for his body to ease up again, before he gets back to work. "At the - the very start. It doesn't feel so bad..."   
  
So it seems their beloved Dimitri could be sensitive to something like rimming... Not what Claude would have initially thought, but he supposes he's not surprised, either. That particular area really is so sensitive... He stores this new bit of information in the back of his mind, like he knows Felix and Sylvain must also be doing. That can be for later. For now, he continues to lightly thrust his finger into Dimitri's body, and savors the delicate sound of gold chains tapping against Dimitri's skin. It doesn't take long before he decides that progress is good enough for two fingers, and Dimitri's jolt is nowhere near as pronounced as the first time.   
  
All of this is going to take a while... That's just a matter of fact, Claude knows that for sure, especially because he planned ages ago that he would take his time with this particular part of the scene. This is Dimitri's first time taking, and not only that... Over Dimitri's shoulder, as he lightly hums a reassuring tune, he glances down at Sylvain's own waiting arousal that has managed to not flag an inch. Honestly, him and Felix really scored lucky in terms of what their two other lovers are packing. Felix, he always loves overcoming a challenge, and Claude can't deny he's simply a sucker for size...  
  
With Sylvain and Dimitri, they both get exactly what they want. Dimitri's nice thick cock that spreads out and fills a body so nicely is a treasure all unto its own, and Claude is pretty sure that there are sex toys which dream of being like it. It's almost unfortunate that it's not going to get used tonight. Instead... Claude's gaze trails up that fine length, taking stock of how Sylvain is now lightly touching the base as he looks up at Dimitri. Keeps it hard, and waiting, although, judging by the very faint movements of his fingers, he doesn't really need a lot.   
  
Not with how Dimitri is sitting right there above him, lips parted for every little gasp that slips out of him as Claude prepares him. Sylvain and Dimitri alike both ended up choosing quite the dick to take, for their very first times. Not that Claude can fault them.   
  
Licking his lips, Claude prods at Dimitri's entrance with one more finger. There's less resistance this time, and Dimitri makes only the faintest of noises. Good. It means he's adjusting well. Claude has to admit that none of them were sure what they would do if it turned out that Dimitri actually _didn't_ like anal, or at least being on the receiving end of it. It was always a possibility, of course. Sometimes, people just prefer one thing over the other, and that's not bad. Even Claude hadn't been able to tell if _Sylvain_ had been eager to one particular side or the other, in the talks leading up to this night.   
  
Regardless of how Sylvain feels.... It seems like things are fine with Dimitri, and Claude kisses the back of his neck again. The gold wrapped around it really does sign so beautifully against his pale skin. "One more, Our Majesty," he murmurs to him, spreading his fingers out as much as Dimitri's body will allow. Frankly, it doesn't seem to want to allow very much at all, squeezing down on Claude tight. If he's like this with only fingers, Claude can only imagine him actually on Sylvain... "Just one more, and you'll be all ready to take him in."   
  
"Please," Dimitri gasps, actually rocking _into_ the third finger that slips into him, and Claude exchanges a smile with Sylvain over Dimitri's shoulder. They've mostly been using it for dirty talk... but maybe Dimitri really is made for this kind of thing. Or maybe he just _wants_ to be made for it. The difference might not matter.   
  
Even three fingers might not match the thickness of Sylvain's cock, but they're a pretty close approximation, unlike Dimitri's royal monster of a penis. It doesn't take long before he's suitably stretched, although Claude can't be entirely certain that he'll still feel good with the real deal. While his fingers may be clever, by the time he slides them out of Dimitri, he still hasn't managed to find that spot inside him that, in the rest of them, has shattered them completely.   
  
It'll be fine. Claude reminds himself of that, even as he presses up against Dimitri's back. "All ready?" he asks, laying one hand on Dimitri's hips. Yet as he goes to lay his other hand on the opposite side, he finds his fingertips bumping into someone else's, and he blinks.   
  
Felix is right there besides him, having snuck up while Claude was otherwise preoccupied. He nods at Claude, first, and then jerks his head in Sylvain's direction. No words, but Claude understands what he means perfectly. A smile crosses his face, and he pulls away from Dimitri. "Give me a good show too, won't you, Our Majesty?" he asks, settling down besides Sylvain lazily. Meanwhile, behind Dimitri, Felix takes up the spot he used to be in.   
  
Somehow.... Something about this image really does seem perfect: Felix's smaller frame pressed up behind Dimitri's, those scar-covered hands of his pressing down against Dimitri's hips, how his eyes close for a moment just breathing in the blond's scent. Claude has to admit there's history to his three lovers that he's simply not a part of, and it's something that can't be helped. It used to hurt, he can't lie. Always the bridesmaid, never the bride.... Always the outsider, never part of the group.   
  
It's better, now. Better because, while he may not be a part of their childhood, he's a part of their lives *now*, this present with all of them having survived up until this point. And in the now, with Sylvain's hand drifting away from Dimitri's knee to grip Claude's, he can feel a quiet sense of peace settling in his gut. Like this... Like this, he can admire the sweet sight of how well Felix seems to match Dimitri this way, the two of them pressed against each other as though a pair of puzzle pieces that had long been separated. It's something precious that he can enjoy.   
  
"Feel it?" Felix murmurs, not paying any mind to his two lovers that are enjoying the view. He's more preoccupied with using one hand to guide Dimitri further up along Sylvain's body, while the other hand dips down to lightly wrap around the redhead's cock. It brushes against the inside of Dimitri's thigh, the bottom of his soft sack, and he threatens to rock his hips again. If he really wanted, then Felix's hand there wouldn't really stop him, but it does. Claude suspects Felix knows that, too. "It's right here between your legs..... The thing you're going to be used as a toy for."   
  
Another moan filters out from between Dimitri's reddened lips, something that sounds very close to _please_. One of these nights, they're going to have to teach Dimitri how to beg properly.... But later, later. There are a lot of things they'll all be doing _later_. Felix is fortunately more grounded in the present, only ever haunted by the past instead of the future. He grabs the bottle of oil that Claude had left discarded to the side slathering it onto one open palm. At the approach of his hand, Sylvain removes his own, and a moan hisses out between his teeth when he feels that slick grip.   
  
"Poor Sylvain," Claude murmurs into his ear, grinning a little bit. He can't help teasing. "You really have been left wanting all this time, watching how delectable Dimitri looks, and seeing us be pleasured.... But I think that's enough of being the selfless knight." He kisses Sylvain's jaw, just a brief peck. "Time to do a bit more ravaging of this Majesty of ours, alright?"   
  
Sylvain only gets _something_ of a say; he agreed to this long ago and his cock is already oiled up. Certainly there are no objections as Felix slides his hand down to the very base of Sylvain's length. "Come on," Claude can hear him murmur, mostly hidden behind Dimitri's back. All that can be seen is a hint of that dark hair, his hand around Sylvain's arousal, and those fingers curved over Dimitri's hips. The hips which are slowly but certainly descending. "Just keep going down, and we'll pierce you right through..."   
  
Already Dimitri's lips are parted, heavy pants hitting the air as he follows Felix's guidance. Personally, Claude has never cared to be the one penetrating another himself.... Exactly what he means when he talks about certain preferences. And yet, still, he can't help but wonder what it feels like: the very tip of Sylvain's length pressing up into that tight hole, what about it makes the redhead bite down on his lip so that he doesn't buck up into Dimitri, seeing it be squeezed so determinedly as Dimitri swallows up that first bit...   
  
In contrast to Sylvain, Dimitri doesn't hold back. Those parted lips part ever further, moaning as he sinks down. If not for Felix's hands on his hips, helping control the pace, Claude suspects he'd go straight to the very bottom in the blink of an eye, no matter if he could truly take it or not. But with Felix there, he goes slow, centimeter by centimeter, and it feels as though it takes forever before he finally bottoms out. And if it felt like it took forever for him, Claude can only imagine how the two men involved feel.   
  
For a second, they don't move. Dimitri stays anchored right there on the length that's speared through his body, shivering, legs tensing and relaxing as he adjusts. Sylvain is at least a little more in his element, having taken Felix and Claude before. He has enough presence of mind to react, swallowing thickly even as he reaches out with his free hand to gently stroke along one of Dimitri's trembling thighs. "You're doing great," he says, forgetting to use the pet name they'd decided on. Frankly, with the way Sylvain is clearly struggling to hold himself back, Claude is impressed he's not outright falling into old nicknames he's used with Dimitri before. "You're- _mm_ , shit-"   
  
"I'm doing good?" Dimitri gasps, not seeming to either notice or care that Sylvain has lost control of his words for a moment with that red head tossed back against the pillows. His hips squirm in Felix's grasp, wanting to wring out more words, more noises, from Sylvain.   
  
Sylvain's fingers dig into Claude's hand, as though they find the control they so desperately want to grasp there. "Yeah," Sylvain says throatily, looking back to Dimitri. Claude swears he can almost hear his mouth go dry as his eyes land upon the sight of Dimitri's large thick cock, bobbing in the air with every eager squirm. "Yeah, you're being so good for me, you look so good, do you wanna move? Want to fuck yourself stupid on me? C'mon, you're going to be so good, let's see it-"   
  
Anything else Sylvain could say is robbed from his throat, and he gives another moan, the sound of feet kicking at blankets somewhere behind Dimitri - Sylvain's feet no doubt. Claude can absolutely tell why, now. It's easy to see, with the way Dimitri moans too, his thighs growing tight and defined. Even his _cock_ twitches, responding to some simple breathless praise as though it were the most potent aphrodisiac in the world.  
  
There's no stopping it now. Dimitri pushes up on his knees, unsteady with this first time before he sinks down once more. It's awkward, a little clumsy - nothing that can be helped for a first time. And yet neither of them seem to care at all, with Sylvain making another noise of pleasure that encourages Dimitri upwards again. Every bit of repetition soon becomes smoother, more adjusted, guided by Felix's careful hands even though his mind must be falling apart at the sounds he's getting to hear. And when Dimitri finally fall just right...   
  
His body jolts so sudden and so hard that it seems _painful_ , his eye going wide and mouth agape with no noise escaping it. What finally slips out is a _whimper_ , body writhing. Beneath Dimitri, Sylvain hisses too, head tossed to the side as Dimitri squeezes down with possibly everything that he can possibly throw into it; they'll be lucky if Sylvain's dick isn't broken off. Claude has a suspicion of just what Dimitri has found inside of himself, and it's confirmed as their lover starts to pick up speed, grinds down against Sylvain's hips frantically to search it out again.   
  
Behind him, it's clear to see the surprised but light jerk of Felix's hands on his hips as he adjusts to this sudden change. But he's clever too, even if sometimes a little too blunt and stubborn for some people to pick it up right away. Realizing what Dimitri is trying to do, Felix's fingers sink back against his hips for an even tighter grip, and he begins to help balance and move Dimitri exactly as he needs. If anyone is an expert at riding Sylvain, after all, then certainly it's Felix Fraldarius. All too soon, Dimitri gasps out another cry. Yeah. They've found it.   
  
Sylvain doesn't let go of Claude's hand a bit, but his other one rests along Dimitri's body, gently encouraging his desperate wild bouncing. "There we go," he gasps, scrambling together scraps of his mind so that he can speak again. "Just like that, keep moving just like that. You look so good, so amazing, such a quick learner when it comes to taking it, should have had you riding me earlier, shit, shit, yeah, bring you in every night to do just this, I wanna hear you scream my name-"   
  
Ask and receive. Sylvain only has to voice that desire, that little bit of dirty talk he's probably not putting any true thought into, before Dimitri leaps upon it like a dog finding a bone. With one more hard thrust down onto Sylvain's cock, Dimitri cries out his name, a warbling desperate sound, something so unlike the rough gasps or growls that have left him when he's been on the other side of things. Claude can't tell for certain, but he swears he can see Sylvain's eyes roll at the sound alone... saying nothing of the tight heat enveloping his cock, the way Dimitri's thighs tense every time he squeezes hard around the redhead.   
  
Licking his lips, Claude leans in closer against Sylvain to brush his lips against his ear. "Look how eager he is to eat your cock all up," he whispers, certain that Dimitri can't hear anything he's saying. Not only are his own moans likely drowning out the rest of the world, but, well.... Why on earth would he care about whatever Claude is going on about when there's such beautiful pleasure to chase instead? The way his body slaps against Sylvain's with each bounce is more than proof of that. "Are you watching the way that huge thing of his is bouncing and swinging? That's what you used to take, whether in your mouth, or like he is now... Doesn't it look delicious this way, too?"   
  
For Claude, it certainly does. There's something just so _appealing_ about seeing it in such a state. Oh, sure, he'd love to have it fucking into him right now, Claude doesn't have enough shame to deny that. It's just... pleasant to admire it, the weight behind each hungry bounce. There's almost a _reminder_ to it this way, seeing it jutting out so thick and strong. And yet despite those traits, it's still not being put to use. Just... a reminder that it exists, that it's fucked through every single one of them and is now only here solely for Dimitri's pleasure.   
  
Sylvain is getting pleasure in an entirely different way this time around, and he gives a guttural gasp at Claude's teasing words. "Oh, you are terrible, huh," he manages to mutter out before Dimitri's next bounce, the next time he takes all of Sylvain's not-insubstantial length into him.   
  
Claude grins. What can he say? Maybe he is a little terrible. Still, if he's terrible, it's in the way he knows Sylvain loves, and he drags his lips along the sensitive skin along Sylvain's ear. "I wonder how long he's been wanting to be taken by you so badly," he continues, voice low, soft, sliding into his ear hotly. "He's the only person you've ever taken it for, the only person you've ever wanted in that position. I wonder if it's the same for him? If he's always wanted Sylvain, and only Sylvain, to take him like this..."   
  
And, in ways that are both surprising and absolutely not, that's all it takes. Sylvain's fingers dig in tight against Dimitri's hips, anchoring their love while he thrusts right up into Dimitri to meet halfway. Being suddenly fucked into like this, the flood that is Sylvain's orgasm filling him up as he arches up right off the bed.... Dimitri is shocked absolutely silent, gaping mouth trembling as he squirms back against Felix's body holding him upright. If not for their stubborn lover, who knows if Dimitri would even be able to sit straight, or if he'd collapse onto Sylvain's chest with this alone.   
  
The only problem is, even as Dimitri is filled up with Sylvain's release, his own arousal still stays erect and aching. Claude is wondering if he should take it into his mouth himself, help finish off their poor love... But he's beaten to the punch. Felix's grip on Dimitri's body eases up, if only so that he can reach around him even more with all of his arms. They wind about Dimitri's waist, another chain and anchor to keep him trapped, before one hand dips downwards. Having been so worked up for so long, finally filled up by one of the people he loves... It only takes a few strokes of Felix's hand before Dimitri's own orgasm splatters out, staining Sylvain's stomach in a way that matches the mess on Dimitri's chest.   
  
It's over in only a couple of heartbeats - over sooner than Claude would like, as he savors the taste in the air with two of his lovers trembling and shaking through the aftermath of their release. Yet it's been a busy night, a night filled with all sorts of new things, and that would take a lot out of a man even disregarding the exhaustion that comes with orgasm. Dimitri starts to slump forward, eye fluttering shut, and it's only Felix's arms around him that keep him from falling ungracefully one way or the other.   
  
Gently, Claude presses a kiss to Sylvain's jaw, and slides his hand away from his. Sylvain seems fine, after all. Maybe a little dazed, considering his partner, and what this means for the two of them... But he's done this sort of thing before. It's Dimitri Claude goes to, helping Felix lift him up off of Sylvain's cock. "Hey, Mitya," he says gently, rubbing along one side and feeling the way he breathes. A steady rise and fall of his chest, his ribs. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Claude..." Rousing a little, Dimitri tries to nuzzle towards him, and Claude leans up to meet him in the middle. "Am I allowed to say your names now..."   
  
Chuckling, Claude gently helps Dimitri off of Sylvain. They'll have to clean him out, later, but later is later. "We never said that you couldn't, you know."   
  
"You never said I _could_ ," Dimitri says stubbornly in turn, and Claude has to laugh at that. It's certainly true enough, and Dimitri saying that is proof that he's managed to get used to at least _some_ of Claude's schemes and teasing. Maybe not enough to ever outwit him, but certainly enough to know when he should play it cautious. As Claude continue to lightly pet his side, Dimitri allows his head to fall until it's nestled in the crook of Claude's neck. "Claude.... Are we done...?"   
  
Behind Dimitri's back, there's the light and delicate clink of chains, and Claude knows Felix has removed the thumb rings that have been keeping Dimitri's arms behind his back so reliably this entire time. Despite their removal, Dimitri still keeps them where they are, until Claude reaches up to help soothe them back to a more natural position. They have to have been aching, staying in one place for so long and going through everything that he has been. "Yeah," Claude says softly, pressing a kiss into Dimitri's hair. "We're done. You did so good, Mitya. You were incredible."   
  
The sheets and mattress shift besides them, and Sylvain soon pushes himself up as well. "You're not too hurt, right, Dima?" he asks, every ounce of his relaxed mask from before having crumbled into pieces - probably around the same time that he orgasmed, honestly, and not it's only Sylvain, laid bare and fussing as he takes one of Dimitri's arms. Over Dimitri's head, Claude watches Felix rush to the royal bathing room. "I know I was gripping you pretty tight for a moment there..."   
  
With Sylvain's strength now helping move Dimitri, the two of them lay him down onto the bed properly. With Dimitri spread out limply against the blankets, it really is much easier to see everything he's gone through now. His chin is still absolutely covered in saliva and semen, some of it having dripped and spread along his throat. His chest is no better. Once the clamps come off, his nipples really are as puffy and pink as Claude thought they would be at the beginning of all of this. Yet all of those, he's noticed for a while now.  
  
What's new would be two things - or, at least, they're not so much 'new' as simply things which Claude hadn't noticed before. The least problematic would be a row of crescent moon marks all along the soft flesh of Dimitri's hip. They're not a big deal, honestly, but one would never know that looking at the way Sylvain fusses. "Oh, shit, Dima, I'm sorry. I wasn't even _thinking_." His fingers lightly brush over the marks, making sure that they're not too bad. They aren't, of course. Certainly all of them have left more vivid impressions along Dimitri's back, when they've scrambled for purchase as he's made them forget their own names from the force of his lovemaking.   
  
Claude is more concerned about the state of Dimitri's legs, lightly skimming one of his palms over Dimitri's thigh and pausing around his knee. There, his pale skin looks absolutely red, with a bit of scuffing when he no doubt was a little clumsy as he followed after Claude on his knees over to the mirror. They're not too bad... and Claude knows he's seen Dimitri in far worse condition, of course. Still, it makes him fuss a little as well. He should have done better. They'd all known that Dimitri would get on his knees at some point during this night, he shouldn't have gone off-script so much. Next time, he'll have to-   
  
"Claude....?" His head jolts up, looking over to where Dimitri is blearily blinking at him. As their eyes make contact, Dimitri smiles blearily, exactly as he has every morning they've ever shared a bed together. Claude's heart twists, in a way he hopes it'll keep doing for the rest of their lives. "It was nice...." With the kind of laziness born from being fucked stupid, Dimitri rolls his head to stare up at Sylvain. "Syl?"  
  
With his mask peeled away and placed to the side, it's easy to see how the redhead melts at being called that little childhood nickname. "Yeah, Dima?" he asks softly, before he chuckles and cups Dimitri's face. "Actually, let me guess.... It felt nice?"  
  
Dimitri's smile spreads even wider, a dizzy little thing that he hardly ever wears even now, years after the war. "It felt nice."   
  
The slap of feet on stone has Claude turning his head, and he chuckles at the sight of Felix holding close a large bowl filled with ice water and a rag hanging from the side of it. "He's still conscious?" he asks Claude as he rejoins the group at the bed, delicately placing the bowl in a spot where it can't be carelessly knocked over by someone's foot. "That's a good sign then.... Ah." Felix jolts a little, his hand suddenly being grasped by one of Dimitri's own. "Hey, stay still, stop being so antsy right after all of that..."   
  
"I wanted to see Felix," Dimitri sighs, letting his eye drift shut again now that he's accomplished his goal, apparently. Honestly, it's almost a shame, because that means he's missing out on the way Felix's pale skin turned tomato red from his nose to his ears.   
  
"Well, I'm here," Felix says awkwardly, never quite knowing how to deal with this kind of open longing and sweet gentleness even after all this time. It's a pity, considering how much longing and softness are curled up behind those thorns of his. He displays it right now, squeezing down on Dimitri's hand and adjusting to be a little closer to him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A little sore..." Dimitri has to force himself to say the words, nuzzling down against the blankets again. "Is that how it feels every time I take one of you..."   
  
Chuckling, Sylvain adjusts himself on the bed again so that he's in easy smooching difference. "Sometimes, a little bit," he confesses, layering kisses along Dimitri's forehead. "But the more we've done it with you, the easier it's been. This is just the first time you've done it, Dima. But you know we love it." Another smattering of kisses. "You know we love you, don't you?"   
  
With one hand now trapped, Felix looks up and attempts to give it his best go at communicating his desires telepathically to Claude. Unfortunately for him, the Fraldarius gene does not lend that its ability to its inheritors. _Fortunately_ , with a combination of what Felix just brought over and the constant movement of his eye towards it, Claude's genius intellect is more than capable of putting everything together. Smiling, Claude nods over to Felix, and reaches down to dip the handcloth into the water and wring it out. It really is pretty cold.... Probably a little colder than it needs to be so, despite the fact that it makes _him_ want to wither up and die, Claude makes absolutely sure to wring it out completely so that it's only damp.   
  
"We love our Mitya so much," Claude agrees softly as he begins to dab at Dimitri's knees. A part of him suspects that they're not as bad as they look, and definitely not as bad as they all no doubt want to believe. It only takes one gentle swipe with the washcloth to make one of Dimitri's knees look a little worn out, even if Dimitri himself jolts slightly at the unexpected coldness. Wringing it out was definitely the better idea. "We love you more than anything in the world." And him and Sylvain both look up at Felix.   
  
Felix glances away, still red, but he leans down as well and tugs Dimitri's hand upwards. With how limp and content Dimitri is right now, that's not particularly hard to do. "Yeah," he mutters, pressing his mouth to Dimitri's knuckles. "We love you. It's why we're taking care of you right now. You're- not just something to be used."   
  
They're words that all three of them have been nurturing inside of their chests this entire time, and Felix, surprisingly, is the first one to say it. It's enough to make Dimitri open his eye again, focusing on Felix, and that silly sloppy smile fumbles across his lips again. "I love you, Fox," he murmurs, some childhood nickname that Claude has only heard on rare occasions, and usually when Dimitri is half out of it. Without fail, it always makes Felix duck his head in awkward embarrassment, and that's true now.   
  
So far, however, it's only been declarations of affection and how great everything felt, which is reassuring in its own way, but not enough to satisfy Claude. "Nothing else aches besides your knees and your rear, right, Dimitri?" he asks carefully as he cleans off Dimitri's knees and lets the cool washcloth rest over one. That should help with any soreness for later. "I know we treated you so harshly before... But it was just a part of the game. We want our beloved Dimitri to be perfectly healthy and happy..."   
  
"That's right." Sylvain peppers more kisses along Dimitri's face, and then finally his lips when the blond turns his head in his direction. "You're made for more than just be attractive and fitting around our dicks, Dima. We love you more than that, and we love you for _more_ than that." Chuckling, he sweeps his hand along Dimitri's hair. "Especially since this is the first time we've ever been with each other like this, so I never even had it on the table."   
  
While Sylvain pampers Dimitri, Felix leans across to Claude again. "Can you get another washcloth from the bathroom?" he murmurs. "I'd go but it looks like a boar has pinned my hand, so I can't do anything."   
  
Claude grins widely. "Or is it that you don't want to let go of his hand, even though you could definitely pull away?" he whispers back, and delights in the way Felix's mouth twists in that little scowl where he can't deny a single thing. Leaning close himself, Claude steals a kiss from those pouting lips. "Anything for you, sunshine."   
  
Along with one washcloth for what is undoubtedly cleaning up the rest of Dimitri's body, Claude grabs a much larger drying cloth as well. Upon returning, he drapes the latter along Sylvain's shoulders. "I don't think we'll be able to convince him to move to the bathroom so that we can clean him out," he says into Sylvain's ear. "So I thought maybe we could just do it here, with this put underneath him."   
  
"I could carry him again," Sylvain says, after glancing back at Dimitri to make sure that he's still feeling alright. There's no need to worry; Felix has laid down besides him as well, their joined hands between them. It looks like the swordsman is trying to gently interrogate his state, and not really getting anywhere in particular. Dimitri still seems to be in too much of a blissed out and mindless state to give any answers besides soft sappy ones. Or that might actually just be his average state whenever any of them has sex with him, now that Claude thinks about it. "It wouldn't be too much trouble."   
  
Smiling, Claude kisses Sylvain's jaw. "I think you've just gotten addicted to bridal carrying Dimitri," he teases. "Besides, while you may say that, I suspect Dimitri himself might disagree, now that he's a little more coherent and no longer playing the game. He could tell that it takes a bit of effort for you. So let's go with the compromise, and have neither of you overworking yourself." Because Dimitri's knees really don't need to be bothered any further... No matter what Dimitri himself would protest. Even if he's managed in worse conditions before, there's no reason to bring up anything like that again. Not with them.   
  
That doesn't mean there's no reason to use some of Sylvain's strength at all. He definitely helps make it a little easier to lift Dimitri up, coaxing their lover into bending his knees for additional help, and Felix takes the spare washcloth so that he can begin cleaning up the complete mess and disaster that is Dimitri's front. While Felix tries to awkwardly balance gentleness with annoyance as Dimitri refuses to let go of his hand to make the whole process easier, Claude glances down at Sylvain's own front and snorts.   
  
Sylvain gets it without him even saying anything. Laughing sheepishly, he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I should probably clean my own dick too, since it's in the same state..."   
  
"And your stomach," Felix says, having temporarily given up on arguing with a drowsy Dimitri. "He got his come all over you, jeez."  
  
"Meanwhile, Fe, you don't have to worry about being too much of a mess at all, since you left yours all over Dima's tits," Sylvain counters with a bright grin.   
  
Checking in on how Dimitri's knee is looking underneath the first washcloth, Claude grins sidelong at the two of them. "Meanwhile, I think I won the most," he says, "since I had the foresight to come down Dimitri's throat, where he could swallow it."   
  
"And then it got all over his face," Felix counters immediately, not one to just let someone else win an argument until it's pried from his clawing fingers.   
  
Shaking his head and grinning widely, Sylvain kisses Dimitri's forehead. "What do you think, Dima?" he asks, so sweet that one almost couldn't believe he was playfully giving Felix shit just a second ago. "Which of us did you like the most? Who pleasured you the most?"  
  
Opening his eye slowly, Dimitri smiles. Well, he's never really stopped smiling, but this one has a bit more conscious effort to it. "I love all of you so much," he mumbles.   
  
Claude chuckles. "That's not answering the question, Mitya," he says fondly, moving the washcloth to Dimitri's other knee after wetting it a little more again.   
  
"My lungs and my heart," he says, breathing out a deep content breath.   
  
"What?"  
  
"My lungs and my heart... How can I choose which among you is more incredible, who I'm most blessed to have ever met in my life..."   
  
This guy... There's that twisting feeling in Claude's chest again, and he thinks he can almost see Sylvain's melting out through his eyes as he stares down with such overwhelming love down at Dimitri. Felix is a little less easy to read, while also simultaneously being the _most_ obvious, his free hand curled in the sheets even as he bows his head so that his hair functions as a curtain to shield his face. Even while Dimitri is just about out of it, half asleep even as they try to clean and tend to him, he can still bust out such earnestly romantic things like that...   
  
Honestly, sometimes Claude thinks they really are fortunate that Dimitri always withheld himself from a romantic life while they all attended Garreg Mach. He's just too heartfelt; at least half of the population (a good mix of all genders, Claude imagines) would have fallen for his charms in the blink of an eye. Certainly, with how much love he feels for this man he's tending to.... He can't imagine any other reaction.   
  
Sylvain is the first out of them to recover, kissing Dimitri again. "Yeah, of courser," he says quietly, still smiling at Dimitri as though he's responsible for the moon where it hangs in the sky. "Dumb question, right? And Dima is our heart, too."   
  
"Can I be a penis sleeve too?" Dimitri mumbles, and Felix inhales so hard that he very nearly chokes. Shoulders shaking with laughter, Claude reaches over to smack his back a few times so that they don't have a death in the bedroom.   
  
Also doing his very best to muffle his own laughter as well, Sylvain finally remembers his current situation and swipes his own wet rag down his chest and stomach. "If you want to be one some nights, then you absolutely can," he tells Dimitri fondly, taking that same rag to Dimitri's chest. Well, semen is semen, no matter who it's from, Claude supposes. It all cleans up the same. "But for right now... You can be Dimitri, our heart, instead." And, despite the fact that Dimitri's chin is still in an absolutely atrociously messy state, he leans down to give him another kiss on the lips.   
  
"Menaces," Felix murmurs, giving a half-hearted tug of his hand that doesn't dislodge Dimitri's fingers from around his whatsoever. "They do this so naturally, it's a miracle that we don't both die from it."   
  
It really is a miracle. Almost as much of a miracle as the four of them having been able to come together for this kind of relationship in the first place, with so many working parts that it had almost seemed as though it were made of string in the beginning. Now, they're here: Sylvain adjusting the washcloth so that he has a clean part to work on Dimitri's mouth, Felix holding onto that large hand so tightly while talking to Claude, and Claude himself tending to those worn knees. Everything has just... fallen into place, with all of their work and care combined.   
  
Dimitri's knees only need so much tending to, really. There's a bit of scuffing, but no blood and Claude is doubtful that any bruising will emerge by the day's light. When he glances over to Sylvain, he can see that he's cleaned up Dimitri's face and chest nicely. Everything has been all wiped away... So that leaves only one more thing.   
  
Leaving Felix to scoot up nearer to Dimitri's head while still holding onto his hand, Sylvain and Claude settle down besides Dimitri's lower half and consider their situation. "Hey, Dima?" Sylvain says, and waits for Dimitri to make even the faintest of noises to indicate he's listening. Once he's gotten one, some incoherent couple of syllables, he keeps going. "We're going to clean you out, okay? It might be a little chilly at first, but it's going to pass really quickly. But we don't want you to go to sleep like this." There are a couple of messy things that can happen with semen just stuck in there and, well... Better out than in, essentially, as the saying goes. Granted, Claude is fairly certain that saying wasn't made with this in mind, but...   
  
Another mumbled reply that seems to be an agreement. Well, Dimitri had to know what would happen at the start of all of this, and he'll certainly wake up when things become put into motion, so they take it for what it's worth.   
  
Thanks to Sylvain, it's relatively easy to gently heft Dimitri's hips up for easier access, with the legs spread apart so that Claude has plenty of room to work. Sylvain may have the longer fingers for this, but his strength is what's needed to keep Dimitri up. While Claude's hands are smaller, well, he still has plenty of experience doing things like this himself. There shouldn't be any problem on his end.   
  
It's simply Dimitri that may be a problem, but there's nothing to do except try. So Claude wets his fingers a little bit just to help with the extra slickness, even if the oil and semen already in there are no doubt more than enough, and he presses inside. After riding Sylvain so eagerly, the entrance to Dimitri's hole really is puffy and soft... and _sensitive_. Dimitri suddenly gasps, sharp and deep, before he squirms in place.   
  
That's why Felix is there, however. While it's not his best job, he immediately starts to hush Dimitri, and crosses his spare hand over so that he can stroke Dimitri's hair. "Hey. We're cleaning you out, remember? I'm right here, Dimitri. Take a breath, and just focus on me..." That last sentence is almost unnecessary. At the sound of his actual name falling from Felix's lips, Dimitri turns his head towards him, and nuzzle up at his palm.   
  
Well, a distraction is a distraction, and Claude isn't the kind of guy who would waste something like that. He slides a second finger in, not worried on if it will fit or not. Dimitri just took Sylvain's dick. Two fingers, compared to that, is nothing at all. That doesn't mean there's no effect, with Dimitri gasping while his legs twitch, but he doesn't pull away or interfere with the process. Claude has nothing in his way as he scoops out Sylvain's come from Dimitri, letting it spill down onto the larger drying sheet that he placed underneath Dimitri at the start of all this.   
  
It's still a little messy and needs to be cleaned up, of course, mostly the rest of Dimitri's ass. Fortunately, that's much easier than blind cleaning, and Sylvain is soon lowering Dimitri back to the mattress. "How was that, Dima?" Sylvain murmurs to Dimitri, sinking back on his other side reassuringly. "Do you feel all better, now? A little less messy?"   
  
Dimitri turns his head away from Felix, seeking out Sylvain's touch next. "I didn't mind it," he replies, moving automatically to help Claude pull the cloth out from underneath his body. "It was nice..."   
  
"It was nice to have your face covered in spit and semen?" Felix scoffs, still petting Dimitri's hair, despite the awkward positioning his arms need to be in to make this happen.   
  
Allowing his legs to sprawl out again comfortably now that there's nothing in the way, Dimitri hums. "It's nice... to just be messy... and disgusting sometimes... I don't have to be anything else..."   
  
_Ah_. Claude thinks he understands, now, and some of the tension knotted in his chest loosens up. All this time, they'd been worried that Dimitri's past traumas would make parts of this scene untenable. But they'd been considering scars from the past, and not the burdens that have stuck with Dimitri all this time. As someone who has always been crown prince, and is now in a position of power even grander than what he would have thought of when he was being taught to be king of Faerghus, well....   
  
It's a lot. No one could deny that it's a lot all on its own, and that's without the way Dimitri feels he must repent for everything he's done in the past. In that kind of position, one has to present themselves as something near to perfect. One's presentation must be neat, and just, and good, and any mistakes must be handled with the utmost care in one way or another. Dimitri already had that problem as it was, so to turn it up to eleven...?  
  
Bending over, Claude presses a kiss to one of Dimitri's knees. "Well, we'll make you dirty any time you like, Mitya," he says, lips moving along Dimitri's skin. "White and gold, whenever you want." It's a promise he intends to keep, whenever he visits Fodlan, and especially Fhiriad in particular. It's a promise he's keeping right now, crawling up to lay inbetween Sylvain and Dimitri comfortably. On Dimitri's other side, Felix finally frees his hand, if only so that he can go around in order to extinguish the various lamps and candles that were lit.   
  
It's a necessity, but that doesn't mean that Dimitri has to like it. He stirs at Felix's absence, and it's only Sylvain and Claude's arms combined that likely keep him in the bed at all. "Fox," he murmurs, bordering on a whine, trying to track Felix as best he can.   
  
Being needed so much and so openly makes Felix hunch up his shoulders. "Be patient, you needy thing," he scolds, as though he isn't strawberry pink. No doubt if any of them pointed it out, he'd blame it on the fire in the hearth he's extinguishing. "I'm making sure nothing catches on fire while we're asleep. I'll - be right there, okay?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, I promise. Look, I'm almost done." But Dimitri isn't looking anymore. All it takes is a promise from Felix, and he's sinking back down against the bed again and into their arms. Only a few seconds after that, and the sole remaining light, the one in the fireplace, begins to dim steadily until they're all in the comforting cover of darkness. The only thing lacking would be how cool it is, especially after having cleaned themselves up with cold water.   
  
Felix takes scare of that, too. Guided by the moonlight filtering in from the windows, Felix's dark form flits back over. There's the sound of clacking, a bowl being put onto a table, and then the wet plops which signal the discarding of the washcloths to the floor. Rustling sounds off by their feet, soon followed by a heavy weight against their feet, their legs, their bodies. Claude smiles from where he's tucked himself in against Dimitri's hair. "Get a couple more blankets, sunshine."   
  
"If it were up to you, we'd have a dozen every night," Felix huffs from the darkness. "Then we'd all wake up dehydrated and sweating." Despite his grumbling, Felix still grabs a couple more blankets, and their weight settles nicely on top of them all. And Claude does mean all of them, as he feels the bed shift with another's weight. That would be Felix slipping in on Dimitri's other side, where he's grabbed without any hesitation and tugged close. Felix makes a small alarmed noise he'll deny having ever existed in the morning. "Hey, watch it...!"   
  
There's no response from Dimitri, just a light smack of his lips and a yawn. No doubt he's already mostly asleep as it is. Claude smiles into his hair - a rare position for the two of them. Usually, with Dimitri, he's the one snuggling up against his chest and being held. But now... Now, every single one of them is wrapped around him as best as they can possibly make it: Claude and Felix keeping him between them with their faces snuggled up against his hair, while Sylvain reaches out with his own long arms that rest along Dimitri's body.   
  
In the darkness, it's impossible to tell what expression is on Dimitri's face. If his brow is drawn tight in discomfort, or a frown has made its home on his lips. But Claude doesn't need to see Dimitri's face to know how he's feeling. He only needs the sensation of a content sigh along his collarbone, and the way Dimitri's arms hold all of them as close together as he can manage. In the dark, they have each other.   
  
And that's enough.   
  
  
  
  
  
Dimitri is gone when they all awake, which is quite an impressive feat considering how tangled up in each other they all were. He's not a small guy, either. In fact, he's the biggest out of all of them, although it's a much smaller distance with Sylvain at his side. Pushing himself up, Claude looks around with a couple of sleepy blinks. Felix is still clinging to his arm as he does so, and the movement is enough to rouse the swordsman. "Mrf.... Claude, what're...." His words get broken up by a yawn.   
  
They'll all figure it out the second they wake up properly, but Claude figures there's no issue in speeding that process along a bit. "Dimitri's gone," he says, yawning himself. It really does spread like a wildfire. "What time is it, anyway..."   
  
Another yawn, this time on Claude's other side. "Dima's gone?" Sylvain asks, looking concerned as he pushes the blankets off of himself. "Do you think he didn't like what happened after all...?"  
  
Claude pats Sylvain's leg, or at least the lump he's pretty sure is Sylvain's leg from where it still lays mostly covered underneath the blankets. "He seemed fine last night, so we're probably fine," he tells him reassuringly. "Lets not start thinking of it as a catastrophe when we haven't even seen him this morning yet." Maybe it is a little bit worrying that Dimitri left so suddenly, but...   
  
Hopping up to his feet himself, barely caring that he's bare from his ears to his ass, Felix goes over to the curtains for a window and peers out up at the sky. Immediately, he makes a disparaging click of his tongue. "It's really late in the morning.... Ugh, I missed morning training and sparring."   
  
"I'd think missing breakfast would be the more important thing, Fe," Sylvain says, relaxing in the face of something so familiar as Felix grumbling about his training regimen being disrupted. Getting up as well, Sylvain starts to look around the floor for some of the mess they left behind last night. "Although we _really_ had to be out of it. I mean, I know I'm one thing, and Claude, you've been fine with sleeping in while visiting Faerghus because you hate leaving the blankets-"   
  
"That's a flaw of Faerghus, and I'm doing the sensible thing," Claude says with dramatic primness that he only half means.   
  
"But Felix, I can count the number of times that you've skipped out on morning training on one hand," Sylvain continues, peering underneath the bed. "And usually it's because you're seriously injured, sick, or we were actively on the move during the war."   
  
"You make me sound like a fighting maniac," Felix says, as though that's anything but the simple and blunt truth. Tugging the curtains shut to make sure that nothing gets in (like nosy gazes), Felix glances back over his shoulder. "Anyway, ignoring whatever reason _I_ slept in for, what exactly are you doing over there, Sylvain?"   
  
Straightening up, Sylvain rests his hands on his lips and quirks his head to the side. "I thought I would start cleaning up everything we did last night, like the washclothes, but they've already been taken away, as far as I can tell..." He glances around the room. "The bowl of water, too."   
  
Claude chuckles, resting his chin in the palm of one hand. "That's our Dimitri... Of course he would reliably clean up while we're all still sleeping peacefully. That's how you know he isn't like any other kind of person who'd become royalty..." That has to have been everything, right? The only thing Claude can think of that Dimitri wouldn't have touched would have to have been the nipple clamps, the thumb rings, and.... "Oh."   
  
His tone immediately has both of his lovers glance back at him. "What?" Felix asks, raising an eyebrow. "That's sure a tone from someone as confident as you."   
  
Confident most of the time, sure, maybe, but... Claude rubs at his face, feeling his stomach doing spins and flips his wyvern would envy. "Guys... We didn't take the collar off of Dimitri last night."   
  
Just like that, he can feel the atmosphere in the room completely freeze.   
  
Claude drags his hands down his face, pulling at his lower eyelids, and takes stock of his two other lovers. Predictably, Felix has his face in his hands too, storming back and forth in one particular area as he no doubt swears at his own jackassery in the privacy of his own head. Sylvain is a little more subdued, rubbing at his face and slumping against Dimitri's bedframe. "Fuck," the redhead says succinctly.   
  
"I wasn't even _thinking_ about that," Felix hisses from behind his hands. "I just assumed one of you two would get it, because I was focused so much on getting the rest of him cleaned up, and then he kept fussing at me while wanting to hold my hand..."   
  
Flopping back onto the bed, Sylvain groans. "I don't even have a good excuse. He was just so cute while he was out of it like that, using all those precious nicknames for us... Do you think that's why he left early? It would be exactly like him if that collar hurt him somehow, and so he went to go have Mercedes heal it or something while all of us were still asleep, so that we wouldn't worry."   
  
It really _is_ exactly like Dimitri to do something like that... But, taking a deep breath, Claude tries to calm his own frantic thinking down. "Let's consider everything. I mean, we all _did_ wake up late as well, so there's honestly a lot that could have happened in the time we've been asleep. Dimitri is the king of Fodlan, so he has a lot to do.... Let's go find him first, and get things settled with. Alright?"   
  
Frankly, it's the only thing they really _can_ do, besides beating themselves up constantly over the fact. (Which Claude knows Sylvain in particular needs hardly any incentive to do.) So they all get up, making sure the room is clean even if Dimitri had a go at it first, before they grab a change of clothes. That, too, is just one more thing that has become the norm for them in this relationship.  
  
After all, it's basically a given that they'll all spend as much time with each other as they can possibly get away with. That means sleeping together, and sleeping together means using Dimitri's room. As the duke of Faerghus and now Fodlan, Felix has a pretty fancy room himself for long stays in the capital, but it's still not quite meant for a group of four people.... And Sylvain, as someone who is the simple son of a Margrave, has an even simpler room that can really only be claimed as "his" because of how often he uses it with all his visiting, being one of Dimitri's retainers.   
  
Claude has a fine bedroom of his own as well, as is only befitting of a regularly visiting king - he's overheard some workers around the castle refer to it as "The Stag's Room" with how many times he visits it and how Dimitri keeps it so well stocked - but he only really stays in there if Dimitri isn't around. It would be awkward and raise questions, after all, if him, or even Felix, just used Dimitri's room however they pleased. They're not married, after all.   
  
Not yet.   
  
So that means they have to have a couple of work arounds when they stay the night. That mostly means a couple of their belongings stored under Dimitri's bed, which fortunately has more than enough room for luggage and the like. It's nothing ornate, just the clothing they can't otherwise sneak elsewhere, like extra brushes or hair ties in Dimitri's bathroom can be. Shoes are just as easy to tuck away elsewhere, although Claude supposes they don't _have_ to be this subtle and careful. Dimitri has quite the trusted personal worker for his room, to do things like clean up, say.... semen from a washcloth. Still, it never hurts to be careful. That's something Claude has learned all throughout his life.   
  
As the three of them start to get dressed, Felix speaks up first. "I feel like we could have done better last night regardless if he enjoyed himself," he says, doing up his pants. "The words I used last night didn't flow naturally at all."   
  
"Yeah, I bet you wanted to be a meaner master, huh?" Sylvain teases from the bed where he's putting his boots on again. "Even in regular play, you like to put your boots all over us, so I can only imagine how much you were holding yourself back last night.   
  
Claude leans over to press a kiss onto Felix's glare-pouting expression. "I appreciate you holding back, sunshine," he says, fiddling with his sleeves. "I know you were doing your best not to make it a bad night for Dimitri. Still, I know the feeling of wanting to do better." He blows a puff of hair, sending some of his loose curls fluttering. "I know we wanted to get him worked up with the sound of our boots, so I should have prioritized either that or taking him back and forth. That was a miscalculation on my part.... It's why his knees got into the state that they were."   
  
"I need to come up with more praises," Sylvain agrees with a sigh, before he comes over to drape his arms across both Claude and Felix's shoulders. "I feel like I got pretty repetitive more than a few times. But that can be for the future, assuming this lived up to Dimitri's expectations. For that, we gotta hunt him down first, right? So let's beat ourselves up later, and focus on the present." It's a riot that Sylvain is saying something like that to the two of them, when Claude knows for a fact that he must be the one panicking inwardly the most.... but he has a point. There's nothing to do but go hunt down Dimitri.   
  
With their bodies properly clothed, they head out promptly, and it doesn't take long for them to learn that Dimitri is spending his morning with the noble from yesterday for some good ol' Fhirdiad diplomacy. Still, Felix manages to get Ingrid to pass along the message that they should all meet up for lunch, and then _he's_ zooming off, to Sylvain and Claude's amusement. Still, that's the life of a duke, unfortunately. One always has something on their plate, especially in a country that will no doubt take years to properly pull itself together, even with all their hard work.   
  
Sylvain doesn't have nearly as much to do, with Dimitri being plenty guarded and all of his work having been done ahead of time, and so he accompanies Claude, who _absolutely_ doesn't have anything on his schedule today. Hey, he's a visiting king. He has a _lot_ of free time visiting a ""foreign"" country. So Claude steals him away for some games of chess, whittling away what little is left of the morning.   
  
He knows it's lunch time not because of any worker coming in to tell them, but because of Felix slipping in through the door of the spare room they commandeered. It's obvious what's got him all ruffled, with how he looks around. "He's still not here yet, huh?" he asks, crossing his arms.   
  
"Give it a couple more minutes, Fe," Sylvain murmurs, observing the chessboard between him and Claude. "Not even one of the serving staff came over here with food. You're early. Let's just relax, okay?" But when Claude's gaze flicks down, he can see Sylvain clutching his own hands tightly. They really are all far too worried about this... But that's what happens when one falls in love, he supposes.   
  
Fortunately for Felix, and all of them, they don't have to wait much longer. There's a knock on the door, followed by one of the kitchen staff pushing in a cart filled with various covered plates. Claude can almost literally feel his lovers' hearts dropping, because his does too.... but then Dimitri steps in behind her with an apologetic smile. "I apologize for making you wait," he says, nodding his thanks to the kitchen staff as she bows her head to him and hurries out. "I had to really impress upon my guest that I had other matters which needed my attention."   
  
Trying not to seem like they're too invested in how much they were worried, Sylvain and Felix both get up to their feet at almost the same time. Claude, not having a telepathic connection to anyone in the room, is a second or two behind. "No need to worry, Mitya," he says with a smile, even as he rakes his eyes over Dimitri's body for a single hair out of place.   
  
Granted, it's a little difficult, because Dimitri is dressed up in his usual regal fare from head to toe. In fact, somehow, it feels like he's dressed up even more than normal, in clothing that uses thicker material. He's wearing gloves, and even a high shirt collar around his neck. Sylvain and Felix must notice it too, with the latter going over to make sure that the door is firmly shut and that they have no one eavesdropping - a legitimate worry even in the aftermath of the war. Sylvain himself just steps forward, reaching up to tuck some of Dimitri's hair behind one ear. No doubt he wants to start off with a question on how Dimitri is feeling...   
  
...Only he gets misinterpreted entirely, with Dimitri brightening up almost instantaneously. Immediately at Sylvain's touch, he leans down, and kisses him. Softly, at first, and then a little more insistent in that way which makes Sylvain melt every time. Certainly it makes him melt _this_ time, his free hand clutching at Dimitri's jacket and the rest of his body sinking in against Dimitri's.   
  
Laughing some more, Claude steps forward and lightly taps Sylvain's spine with a couple of his fingers. "Save some for the rest of us," he says, winking. "But maybe more importantly, let's stay on track."   
  
"That goes for you too, boar," Felix huffs, lightly punching Dimitri's back to gain his attention before joining the rest of them properly. "You're the one who ran away this morning, and now you're trying to break Sylvain's brain with kisses?"   
  
Breaking the kiss, Dimitri hunches up his shoulders in embarrassment. "I apologize," he says, sincere as usual. "I didn't mean to leave so early.... but the sun was high in the sky when I awoke, and I had things I simply could not put off any longer."   
  
All it takes is that, and the air in the room eases up instantaneously. It really was just one of those things as Sylvain said, and now it's something that the redhead can actually believe. "The life of a king, huh?" he says, patting Dimitri's chest. "Although you should have woken us up too, Dima! Felix was all upset because he missed out on his usual morning workout~."   
  
"Stop running that big mouth of yours," Felix huffs, while Dimitri and Claude laugh softly together. "Anyway, that's besides the point. How are you feeling? After last night, I mean," he clarifies, one foot tapping against the thick rug spread out across the floor.   
  
"Oh," Dimitri says, in the tone of someone who's just remembered that the sky is indeed blue. "It... It was really nice." An awkward but genuine little smile curves over his lips. "I wasn't certain how it would go... if I'm honest. I know that I was the one that asked, but I couldn't come up with a single prediction of how it might end up. But the three of you took so much care, from the moment I stepped into the room... It was everything I could have dreamed for."   
  
How easily he twists their hearts around his fingers like rings. "You really are too much of a smooth talker, Mitya," Claude murmurs, only noticing from the corner of his eye how Felix glances away with a burning pink face of his own. Still, Felix's movement reminds him of what he needs to do himself, and Claude pulls his mind back together. "Anyway - I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself, I really am." Leaning up on his toes, he steals a kiss from Dimitri himself. "Although I do want to apologize that we left you in such a state... I know we left that collar around your neck still. We found the clamps and the rings, but can you tell us where you put the collar, Mitya? We don't want that to be stumbled upon." A stag, a steed, and a blade between them? It would take only one clever person to understand the meaning.   
  
Being reminded of the collar, has Dimitri suck in on his lips - just like last night. "Well, actually..." Reaching up, he begins to work on that high collar of his, and Claude thinks he can hear Sylvain and Felix's breaths stop just as quickly as his own.   
  
There, still wrapped in pretty gold around Dimitri's throat, is that collar. The stag. The steed. The sword.   
  
Dimitri peers up at the three of them from beneath his pale eyelashes, eager and hopeful in a way that makes Claude want to put him on his knees again. All this time, he'd assumed that Dimitri would be more practical than to keep it on ever since last night. But that kind of devotion...  
  
"There's no need to worry about someone stumbling upon it... So... could the four of us do that sort of play again, soon...?"  
  
That kind of devotion really can't be underestimated.  
  
Oh, their Dimitri. Their beautiful, precious Dimitri. There's absolutely no doubt about it. Claude already knows even before any of them give an answer.   
  
Of course they'll cover Their Majesty with gold and filth again.

**Author's Note:**

> "YEAH I CAN TOTALLY FINISH THIS INDEPTH POLYAMOROUS BDSM SCENE BEFORE THE DMCL NSFW WEEKEND IS FINISHED" I SAID, AN ASS, A FOOL, A BUFFOON 
> 
> FUCK
> 
> I've actually had this on the backburner list of fics I intend to write, and I always figured I'd do it some other time, but then the mods for the nsfw weekened were like "polya is fine!" and we lead to the current situation 
> 
> me, submitting this fic literally a week late 
> 
> this was supposed to be for last sunday


End file.
